Multiverse Neptunia (Discontinued)
by TheImmortalOne50
Summary: Discontinued.
1. New Beginnings

This idea came to me many days ago when I, per the usual, would imagine myself in an anime many times. This time, I was particularly drawn to Hyperdimension Neptunia so I thought I'd write an insert-based story. Hope you like it! All reviews, favorites and followers are greatly appreciated!

 _Chapter 1: New Beginnings_

Somewhere in the World of the Living, a young man is sitting in his home, completely bored due to there being absolutely nothing to do. He was about 5"11, wore glasses and had orange hair and merely sits at his computer looking through the forums on some games he loves such as Star Wars Galaxies Legends, Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth;1-3 or even the Visual Novel Steins;Gate.

The boy's life was nice at this time, relaxed for well… due to unforeseen consequences, he had to quit going to something called college. He enjoyed gaming, especially the Hyperdimension Neptunia games and completely, utterly dominated the three games he owns which is well, classified. Can't give away all the secrets now can I?

Well, the boy, let's just call him Takuo, he has watched dozens of anime, played countless games but yet this alone isn't enough to keep him occupied for very long. Boredom seems to overtake him rather easily. This could be thanks to the, er… let's just go with the fact he's been through a lot and decided against going to any form of learning center. Ok, this part I wouldn't mind telling you… he has a rather difficult time conversing with others but when he goes to the bank, he can speak just find to the clerks (if that's what you call them) stationed at said bank.

He ever goes there when he either wants to order more games or manga which is mostly… well, that's not important right now. What is important is the strange demon creeping up on him! Nah, not really.. That kind of thing doesn't happen, not even in a story. Anyway, with his boredom levels exceeding 9001 (ha, get it?), Takuo is now left with no other choice but to head out and learn more about math. Man is that difficult or what?

Well no matter… we're getting a bit sidetracked here, so let's return to the story (if there is one) shall we? Let me see here… *ahem*, somewhere in this world, rather close to the boy's home, a hooded figure carrying a staff in his right hand inches ever closer to the home, his face completely hidden by the darkness spread around him. It was night out on that day, a perfect time for an ambush of some sorts.

Whilst the boy turned off his PC, as he went and took the trash out as per his duty, he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched from a distance but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Huh… this far in and no dialogue? Let me fix that real quick.

"Guess it's time I headed to bed then." The boy with orange hair said as he sat on his bed, bowed his head, folded his arms and began praying in his head (yes, this is what he does in irl, don't judge). He then finished with an amen and proceeded to head off to bed when he suddenly heard the window open ever so fast, the wind bursting forth and blowing in leaves and other various things.

When the boy rushed over to close the window with a confused expression on his face, an hooded figure barged into the boy's home, wielding a rather tall staff in his right hand. Confused, the boy attempted to speak but no words came out his mouth.

"I have disabled your ability to speak so no one will know of your disappearance. Heehe… it's time you left this world and never returned!" The figure than smacked the ground with his staff and a large ray of yellow light struck the ground directly in front of him. When Takuo attempted an escape, a yellow barrier was erected all around his own room, preventing any means of escape.

"There is no escape for you! Now then, step through the light, now!" When the man said those words, Takuo immediately noticed a glowing orb on the top of the staff and lunged at it, knocking the orb away. The ray of light changed to purple and forcibly dragged the boy through, leaving the figure behind.

 **Meanwhile, in Hyperdimension…**

Located in one of the 4 nations, a body is being surrounded by many citizens of the nation which was identified as a boy with orange hair. Many citizens were shocked that the life of this boy was taken or as they thought. Well, since none of them even attempted to check for his heart rate, nor did they check for a pulse. That and the people were afraid of this boy being some dangerous threat or something.

"Do you think he's… dead?" Said a female citizen who obviously wasn't reading what was just typed above her petty comment. After such a comment was uttered from her though, the boy twitched his body a bit, catching those gathered around him by surprise and backed away a few feet. Slowly but steadily, the boy stood up on his two feet and as he took a look around him, he saw the world around him was still as blurry as he remembered and went to grab the glasses on the ground. He was quick to put them back on and noticed the people around him were staring directly at him.

"Um, uh… where exactly am I? What is this… place…?" Upon taking a look at his surroundings, Takuo saw a weapon on the ground which piqued his interest. Further inspection of said weapon was revealed to be a hammer in the shape of a small mallet with a throng at the very end of the handle. Curious, the boy went over and plucked the hammer off the ground which caused the other citizens to be well… shocked.

"No way… he lifted the hammer?! Just what is he?!" A female citizen exclaimed as she and the others ran away in fear and surprise from Takuo who was take a back by the fact the citizens ran away from Takuo. When he looked closer at the hammer, he immediately recognized the weapon he was holding in his right hand, a hammer that is said to be so powerful that virtually no one was able to stand up to its might.

"There's no way… such a weapon can't possibly exist here in Lowee! This powerful hammer... is Mjolnir! But why am I able to wield it so easily? I was under the assumption that Thor and Odin were the only ones capable of lifting the hammer. There is much of this that I am blind to, but first things first. Time to figure out what exactly is going on here." After saying those words, Takuo decided he should go meet with Blanc, the CPU of Lowee in order to find out how he got here ands who that strange person from earlier was. However, at the moment Takuo waltzed towards the Basilicom, a snowball came hurtling towards Takuo and barely had anytime to react.

Takuo felt he recalled this scene from somewhere and immediately remembered when he was playing Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth;1 towards the end when he unlocked Rom and Ram, Ram threw a book at Blanc. Although, this particular incident was different, for one of the siblings threw a snowball at Takuo's general direction with incredible speed.

"That snowball trajectory and speed, including the power behind it… only Ram is capable of such a feat. But why would she be throwing snowballs at this time of day? Well, even I'm unaware of her daily activities so there's that. Let's go see what the siblings are up to today." With that, Takuo goes to where the snowball originally came from and much to his glee, he came across Rom and Ram who looked like they were looking for someone.

 _Hmm… so they're looking for someone, huh? Must be Blanc they're looking for. I wonder where she could be… in any case, let's have a chat with Rom and Ram, shall we?_

"Where is she?! Blanc promised to play with us today and she's not even here! What's the big idea here?! Ram angrily stomped on the snow to which her sibling, Rom, attempted to calm her down by trying to build a snowman but that didn't work. Rom wasn't very good at coming up with ideas and didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Excuse me! Can I have a moment of your time?" The siblings were interrupted by the voice of Takuo who casually approached the two and dropped his hammer to the ground, indicating he hasn't come here to fight. Immediately after the boy drew closer to the two, Ram stepped in front of Rom, not intending on letting Takuo any closer to Rom.

"Stop there! Not another step! I won't let you harm Rom!" Said a rather protective Ram who wouldn't step away from Rom, not even for an instant.

"Well now, this certainly is something to behold. An older sibling protecting her younger sibling… such is the way of Rom and Ram, the siblings of Blanc, the CPU of Lowee. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. As to how I know you, that is best saved for a different time. For now, I must know where Blanc is at. But from what I heard, you don't know where she is. Unfortunate but not unexpected." Takuo grabbed Mjolnir and began to leave the area when he suddenly felt an intense amount of pain surging around his chest. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest in pain.

"Sis… we should… help him." Rom spoke up, Ram still reluctant to help a stranger but had little choice in the matter. The siblings walked towards Takuo and quickly looked at his wound which was nothing more than a burn mark which left most of his chest wide open.

Since Rom and Ram are magic users, they decided to combine their powers and heal the wound on Takuo's chest. Sure enough, it disappeared without a trace but only the wound was repaired, not the damaged ti-shirt and jacket.

"Ah… healing magic. Incredible! I didn't know you two were capable of replenishing wounds! But it's a real shame… my jacket is ruined! Now I can't look cool any more! No matter… Rom, Ram, thank you for helping me. Now then, where were we?" When Takuo turned his attention toward the siblings, a bolt of yellow lightning shot forth from the sky. The boy was quick to push the girl's out of the way before being struck by the said powerful attack.

After the dust subsided, Rom and Ram looked around them and noticed there wasn't even that much damage caused to the surrounding area. Immediately, they turn their gaze to Takuo and saw he wasn't in the least bit injured, learning that Takuo defended himself with Mjolnir at the last second that the attack impacted Takuo.

"Now that's the way to do it! Good thing I have Mjolnir which absorbs lightning and releases it of I so choose to! Now then, from where that lightning bolt came from.. That could be where the 4 CPUs are at. Guess I'll go and pay them a visit." Swinging Mjolnir by the handle, Takuo ascends from the ground and flies to where the action is, leaving Rom and Ram behind.

Towards where the battle is, all 4 CPUs, Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert, struggle to take down an unknown hooded figure carrying an equally unusual staff bathed in a dark red and purple glowing aura. Neptune and Noire were breathing more actively than usual white Blanc and Vert were breathing at a normal rate.

"Pathetic. And you call yourselves CPUs?! Such arrogance!" The figure waved his staff and called forth a volley of purple energy blasts which converged forth on all 4 CPUs who barely had anytime to react and attempted to dodge more attacks that came their way. However, each attack seemed to double and when the attacks connected with Vert, she suffered significant damage in a deadly explosion but refused to back down.

Meanwhile, Blanc blindly charged in but was sent a few feet backwards by the figure with his left hand and made a series of hand gestured which caused several runes to appear around Blanc and detonate in a deadly purple explosion. Furthermore, Blanc was bombarded by a volley of ki blasts and sent plummeting to the ground where Rom and Ram are.

Using this opportunity to strike, Noire rushes in with her sword and swings at the man who, to her surprise, stopped the attack with his finger tips and proceeded to kick her straight towards Celestia, destroying much of it in the process.

"This man… just who is he? Why are we unable to land a single blow on him? How can he use such… raw power against us? This is no ordinary opponent we're... fighting…." Neptune soon loses consciousness and begins to plummet towards the ground but Vert grabs her by the arm. Noire joins Neptune and Vert but notices the figure begins to cast a powerful energy sphere through the use of his staff and find they are unable to escape from the blast.

A barrier had formed around the 3 CPUs, trapping them here while the unknown attacker charges his spell to finish off the CPUs. Bracing for impact, Noire and Vert wrapped themselves around Neptune as the spell began to activate when suddenly, a flying object is seen breaking through the barrier and striking the figure who was thrown towards Celestia, much to the 3 CPUs surprise.

"Well now, what do we have here? Seems like you CPUs are being pressured by this unknown figure. Shall I lend my assistance?" Takuo appears from the ground and made a hand gesture, summoning the hammer back to his right hand. Noire, Blanc and Vert were taken aback by this newcomer who just so happened to save them from such a blast and had little time to well, attack him.

"Who exactly are you? I don't recall ever inviting you." Noire blatantly but rudely said as she pointed her sword in the direction of Takuo who simply smiled at such a question.

"Now now Noire, none of that nonsense. There's no need to be so harsh, considering the fact I just saved you from a devastating blast. Had I not intervened, we wouldn't be having such a discussion, now would we?" Takuo retorted with Noire still keeping her sword pointed at Takuo who doesn't seem to be in the least bit daunted by her weapon nor of the damage the CPUs sustained.

"How very interesting… you know Noire's name and your not surprised by my presence. It is of no concern… at least, for now. We focus on the man who's been destroying us." Vert commented as the dust settled with the man stepping forward, most of his cloak was damaged by the attack but chose to keep it on. His grip on his staff tightened and let out a rather loud yell.

"This cloak… how dare you damage it you human trash! Your recklessness will be your doom!" Waving his staff around, he casted a series of spells and sent forth at Takuo who repelled the attacks with the use of his hammer and used the throng to accelerate his speed and kicked the figure hard in the gut, knocking his balance off but was quick to react.

Using the tip of his staff, the man casually knocked the hammer out of Takuo's hands and kicked him toward Celestia. Dropping his staff for an instant, he moves his hands in a familiar gesture and casted something Takuo thought wouldn't been seen in a long time.

"Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" A large beam of blue spiritual energy went forth against Takuo who immediately closed his eyes and only one thing came to mind that happened so suddenly. When Takuo opened his eyes, a tall transparent barrier blocked the #88 kido technique and detonated, something which both surprised Takuo and the unknown figure. Growing even angrier than before, the man quickly grabbed his staff and conjured a bolt of lightning while Takuo summoned his hammer and managed to absorb the attack in the nick of time.

"Since your going to be that way, guess I'll try something out. Not really sure what happened, but I guess I'll…" Before Takuo could utter another word, a beam of red energy struck Takuo in the abdomen, catching him off-balance and began to lose his composure. Meanwhile, the figure began powering up the same attack he was casting earlier which Takuo so calmly interrupted.

"Hahaha! This is the end, foolish CPUs and human! Altairis!" The spell is casted and sent hurtling towards the ground with a barrier preventing anyone else from interfering with Noire and Vert quickly bracing for impact as the attack detonated in a deadly explosion that knocked Vert who was carrying Neptune away. Satisfied that the deed has been done, smiling at the death of the CPUs and human, the figure disappears from the scene of the destruction, not wanting to linger around for too long.

However, Neptune and Vert were seen flying with Neptune having recovered from the damage she received, making sure the damage didn't spread to the ground. When the dust began to clear around where Noire was, she was seen with her arms over her face and her eyes closed.

"Urgh! What an attack… just what was that? A spell? Is everyone alright?" Noire was quick to ask those around her to which she was greeted by Vert.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. Still, that was some explosion. Whoever he is, he's gone. I doubt that's the last we've seen of him. I'm more concerned with how your feeling, Noire." Noire looked to be in good health, not a lot of injuries were found on her body, besides the attacks she sustained from that man who attacked the 4 CPUs so violently.

"What about that boy who saved us? Is he okay? I want to ask who he is and why he was able to use the same attacks as the attacker." Ver nodded at Noire's words and went to look around of where the boy went off to. The three CPUs flew toward the ground in an effort to asses the damages done and see if the boy is doing ok.

However, to Noire, Neptune and Vert's surprise, they saw the amount of damage dealt to the entire area was very minimal, in fact none of the citizens were injured from the blast which would be a huge relief to Blanc. While Vert was thinking about where the boy could be, a voice was heard.

"Noire! Vert! Neptune! Quick, over here!" Ram called to the 3 who rushed over to see what was going on. They saw countless citizens gathered around one area with a strange barrier beginning to dissipate around one particular area. Upon further inspection, it was shown that Takuo had jumped in front of Rom and Blanc and soaked up the entirety of the attack.

Takuo was severely injured across his torso and the entirety of his left arm was completely burned up, with Neptune completely, utterly shocked at this sight all the while, the orange haired boy was breathing very heavily. "Why you look at that… I did protect… someone… or two…"

Those were his words as Takuo collapsed on the ground. Ram rushed over to him and tried performing her healing spell but immediately remembered it can only be used with Rom by her side.


	2. Recovery and Questions

I really hope everyone's enjoying this story, I really like how it's going right now. All favorites, followers, reviews, even PMs are greatly appreciated! Well, enjoy!

 _Chapter 2: Recovery and Questions_

 **3 Days after the strange attack...**

In the aftermath of the battle with an unknown individual to which our heroes don't know the identity of, the 4 CPUs, the candidates and the newcomer are steadily recovering as we speak. Rom and Blanc didn't suffer severe damage from the powerful spell which was in a last ditch effort to end at least one CPU but failed miserably. Meanwhile, the boy was resting in the Basilicom in Planeptune under Histoire's orders so the boy could rest easy.

"He's been resting for roughly 3 days and yet, there has been no change in his condition. The wounds on his body refuse to heal, they repel any medication we attempt to use on him. This is most unusual…" Histoire commented as the only thing that could be done was leave the boy be. When Takuo was first placed in the Basilicom, Compa gave the boy first-aid but overdid it a bit. Now the boy rests in a bed that Histoire happened to "find" in an unknown area.

"Say Histoire… have you been able to figure out who this boy is or even where he's from?" Nepgear asked Histoire when the silence had overtaken the room.

"No, I have been unable to figure, well, anything about him. It would make sense, given the fact he is not from this dimension. But there is something on my mind… where did such a powerful weapon come from? I've never even heard of it before. And why did it appear here, just a day after the incident…?" Histoire commented on the situation and began floating back in forth, pondering about this strange situation.

It was only a day after the incident that Mjolnir teleported right next to Takuo and has since remained there, unmoving with virtually no one able to move it. When Noire and Vert came to visit one day, both saw the hammer and went to move it but to no avail. Even with HDD activated Mjolnir didn't even budge, not even a little which was rather new to those in Hyperdimension.

"It's weird how this boy is able to move the hammer with ease but everyone else is unable to, no matter how hard they try. I wonder what kind of weapon it is." Nepgear curiously said about the mysterious hammer.

"It is rather strange how only one person is able to wield it while others cannot. This is most unusual, it doesn't seem to weigh a lot… in any case, I think it's best if we not meddle with his hammer and let him recover. For now, I am going to gather intel on the mysterious being that attacked the CPUs while this boy recovers. Hopefully, he will awaken soon and give us better insight on this situation." Historie then leaves the room with only Nepgear and Neptune left in the said room.

Neptune simply returns to her video games while Nepgear tends to a different matter… she goes to a sewing machine and resumes her work on repairing the jacket that was damaged a little in the ensuing battle. Immediately after Takuo was brought into the room, his jacket was taken off him.

"I'll see what I can do about repairing it but it's my first time using a sewing machine." Ever since, Nepgear had been working very diligently on repairing the jacket but often became rather exhausted from the hard work. But still, Nepgear refused to give up and continued her work.

"Phew! I think I'm finally getting the hang of this! What's this… uh-oh." When Nepgear took a scan through of the jacket, she found a hole on the upper left part of the sleeve which she hadn't seen before. Sighing in disbelief, Nepgear resumes her repairs of the jacket while Neptune was gaming the whole time.

"Not much has happened since that day but it was rather significant, especially the events before the battle ended." Histoire pondered on the events that happened both before and after the battle.

 **3 Days ago…**

"Hahaha! This is the end, foolish CPUs and human! Altairis!" The spell was casted and sent hurtling towards Rom and Blanc who were both unable to move in time to escape the blast. In the instant that Nepgear ran towards the two, someone immediately teleported in front of the helpless ones and moved his hands in front of him, intent on halting the attack.

"What are you… get… away…" Blanc weakley said but the boy shook his head in disagreement. The spell finally collided with the boy who caught it with his bare hands, causing the speed of the attack to greatly slow down for but a few moment's. Slowly, the spell began pushing back the boy who in return, had increasing difficulty holding the attack at bay which started to burn his hands.

The other citizens were in awe as the boy attempted to save Blanc and Rom from the ensuing attack while at the same time horrified that someone would harm a CPU. "How aweful! Lady Blanc is injured! What do we do?" One female citizen said as she ran away in fear.

"What do you think you're doing?! Hurry and grab Rom and Blanc out of here! Hurry!" The boy barked out orders to those around him but the people were just too terrified to do anything. Even Nepgear was afraid of getting to close… that is, until she began to recall an event that occurred 3 years prior.

"You call yourselves CPUs?! Such arrogance!" CFW Magic said to the CPUs who were defeated by only one person and Nepgear began doubting herself. But it was thanks to those around her that she was able to make it that far.

"C'mon Nepgear! We got this in the bag! With our power combined, she doesn't stand a chance!" Neptune quickly raised the spirits of Nepgear, thus everyone was able to stop the revival of Arfoire and ended the threat to Gamindustri.

After having thought of what happened in the past, Nepgear clenched her fist and rushed into the fray, grabbing both Blanc and Rom and dashed out of the blast's radius. The boy simply smiled and saw he was being pushed back even further than before.

"How interesting… even at this rate, the damage could be very bad to the environment. I don't want anyone to die here, not one. Therefore… I'll do what needs to be done, for the people around me. I'll protect them… as they would have done the same for me." Using every ounce of strength in his arm, he slowly began to squeeze the attack within the palm of his hands and smiled as the spell detonated in a deadly explosion which only consumed a small area of Lowee.

Immediately after the blast, Nepgear ran back to check on the boy who collapsed thereafter with severe burns on his chest and left arm and was rushed over to Planeptune's Basilicom where his wounds were in the process of being treated when...

"Goodness! Why are we unable to treat his wound? We don't know him and yet, he still risked his life for us…" A confused Nepgear said and soon left the room to get some fresh air. However, to her immediate shock, a strange blue portal opened in the sky over the 4 nations which has since remained open.

 **The present.**

"Much has happened since that day and yet, I get the feeling there's more to this than meets the eye. A wound that refuses to close, the portal in the sky and that figure targeting the CPUs… it doesn't make any sense to me. Maybe if I…" Lost in thought, Histoire was taken aback by the doors suddenly opening before her.

"Histoire! The boy! He's starting to regain consciousness!" Nepgear barged into the room to which Histoire quickly summoned the other CPUs to Planeptune in an instant.

With all 4 CPUs, the candidates and Histoire in one room, they inched towards the boy who began to open his eyes when suddenly blue energy begins to surround him. Everyone watches on as all his wounds are replenished and return to normal with his hammer already in his right hand.

"Ouch! What a battle… thought I was a goner. Oh! Its all 4 CPUs, the candidates and Histoire! What brings you her-" Takuo's words were interrupted by Noires sword which went past the boy's right eye.

"Listen here! I don't care if you were out for 3 days! I want answers! Who are you and how did you get here?! More importantly, who was that-" Her words were interrupted by Histoire who floated in front of Takuo.

"Noire please calm down! This is no time to be showering someone who just awoke with questions!" Histoire guarded Takuo who was rather surprised by her words and the CPU of Lastation sheathed her sword.

"Huh… I certainly wasn't expecting any of this to happen. To be teleported to another dimension, to meet the 4 CPUs, to even fight with them.. I couldn't have asked for a better time." While Takuo was ranting, Noire returned to her human form and approached Takuo who immediately recognized what she was about to say/do.

"I know what you want to know so I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability. First off, my name is Takuo and I hail from a different dimension. As for how I got here, well… that man from earlier appeared from out of nowhere and somehow conjured up a portal and attempted to send me somewhere else. However, his plan failed when I charged at the staff and knocked off a strange glowing object…" Takuo concludes and pulls out from his pocket the purple glowing object which had a sphere-like shape but there resided a single crack on it.

"How unusual this object is. May I have a look at it?" Histoire inquired to which Takuo carefully handed over to Histoire who, due to her size was barely able to lift it so Histoire handed it over to Vert.

"How interesting.. It glows ever so brightly but why was this required for that man to drag you out of your dimension? Oh well… for now, I'll be holding onto it until we can figure this mess out." Histoire concluded with Takuo nodding at her response.

Takuo swiftly turned around toward the exit with Mjolnir in hand and proceeded to leave the Basilicom but, much to his disdain, Neptune barred his path in HDD form. This can only mean Neptune is in serious mode, something to which Takuo was aware of but he didn't expect this to happen.

"Your not leaving here, not yet. First answer me this. How do you even know all our names? You act as though you know us, but we've never met before." Neptune had a point though… the CPUs, the candidates and Histoire had never even seen the before, only first meeting him during that rather unusual battle.

"Very well then, since your the one asking I guess I can oblige you. Well, I'll make it simple… let's say in my dimension, your all rather popular. Now then, since I don't belong here I'll be taking my leave." Takuo walks past Neptune and leaves the building, not wanting to stick around any longer.

"That's a shame… and I just finished repairing his jacket for him. Guess I'll hold on to it until Takuo get's back." Nepgear sighs at Takuo leaving so soon and places the jacket on a table that she was repairing it on. Neptune has a slightly worried look on her face but immediately returns to her human form to continue her daily activities.

Histoire, with the help of Nepgear, worked on examining the strange orb more closely while the other CPUs and candidates returned to their normal lives, unaware of where Takuo had gone to who began flying through the use of the lightning hammer, Mjolnir. Somewhere in Planeptune, in a dark alleyway a hooded figure was staring at the sky, apparently looking for someone, judging by the look on her eyes which could barely be seen.

"Him? From another dimension?! Ha! You gotta be kiddin' me! Taking care of him will be almost too easy!" A sinister smile overtook the figures face and disappeared completely with Takuo having to figure out a means of adapting to his new environment…


	3. Loneliness is Common

So far so good! The story is progressing very well but I'm not really brainstorming the ideas. I'm coming up with the ideas as I type each chapter, but that's ok, right? Without further ado, here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3. Loneliness is Common

It's been roughly only 1 day and 5 hours since Takuo decided to go alone, not wanting to associate himself with any of the CPUs and candidates but they lacked the knowledge to know such a thing. They simply returned to their daily activities by earning more shares, filing paperwork but the CPU of Leanbox often played videos all night long and didn't work nearly as hard as Lastation does.

"What? Oh dear… we're being overrun. But I won't back down!" Said Vert, locked in her room constantly playing all kinds of video games but her main choice of game is 4 Goddesses Online. Day in, day out Vert would play games without so much as resting for days but not all the Goddesses stay up for days.

The other Goddess who does stay up for a long period of time (but not nearly as long as Vert) is the CPU of Lowee, Blanc whose main hobbies are reading and writing but as a CPU, she's incredible busy with all the paperworks she has to fill out. "Hmm… this one seems good… what to do now?"

CPU of Lastation, Noire is an incredibly hard worker who never shirks her duties as a CPU but perhaps she works a bit too hard as she almost never rests, thus placing a great deal of strain on her muscles. "Time to get some more work done! Let me see here… approved! Denied! And more approvals! This is stressful but it's nothing I can't handle!"

More importantly, we have the CPU of Planeptune, Neptuna, who is the exact opposite of Noire in that Neptune is a complete and utter slacker, constantly playing video games almost all day long but most of the time, Histoire is yelling at Neptune to get back to work while Neptune's younger sister, Nepgear, is the opposite of Neptune… in some ways.

"Come on Neptune! You've been playing games all day long! Honestly, you have all this paperwork that needs to be finished today!" Histoire yelled at a bummed out Neptune who wanted to game all day but with Histoire there, it wasn't an option for her. Nepgear finished some paperwork on a desk but was unsure if she would be able to finish it all in time.

Unlike Neptune, Nepgear is a hard worker who always does her best for her nation but always cares for her sister when Neptune is playing her video games. There is a weakness for Nepgear though… if Neptune neglects her in anyway possible, Nepgear will enter a state of depression for who knows how long but eventually recovers it when Neptune is there to cheer her up.

"Today sure is slow… doing all this paperwork alone is rather tiresome. Maybe we should take on some quests… Hey Neptune, wanna join me so we can do some quests together?" Nepgear asked her older sister who, per the usual, was glued to the tv screen, playing her games while also doing her best to ignore Histoire's loud words.

"Maybe later Nepgear. I'm too busy playing video games right now. You can handle it on your own. Right?" Neptune replied which caused Histoire's nerves to break and after taking a deep breathe, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"That is the last straw Neptune! If you don't help Nepgear this instant, I'll take away all your pudding!" Histoire yelled loudly, catching Neptune off-guard which caused her to die in-game. Not wanting to lose all her precious pudding, Neptune obliged and left with Nepgear while Histoire sighed with relief.

"It's good that Neptune agreed to help Nepgear, but why can't Neptune do any work on her own without being told to do so? Honestly… still, at least she agreed to work. That counts for something. Now to go check on Noire to see how she's doing." Histoire said and promptly left the now empty room and went on her way towards Lastation.

Meanwhile, Takuo was wandering the Virtua Forest located in Planeptune, taking in the scenery while at the same time taking care not to run into any dangerous monsters on the way. Whenever a monster did attack him, Takuo casually threw his hammer at the monster, easily defeating it due to how abnormally powerful Mjolnir is.

"What a beautiful day this is to walk in the woods! The sight is simply exquisite! I wonder what the other nations look like… can't say I've been everywhere. Now then, let's find a spot to rest for a bit, need to catch my breath." Takuo says as he wanders about for roughly 20min and comes about an open field where no monsters are present.

The orange haired boy sat on the grassfield and placed his hammer on the ground beside him and gazed up at the sky. He could see how beautiful the clouds were and of the forest he was in before finding such a place.

"It truly is a wondrous day. I wonder how Neptune and the others are doing." Takuo wondered about the others and began feeling sleepy and moved the hammer to his chest so he couldn't be moved and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Nepgear and Neptune were out hunting monsters as part of a quest which wanted the number of monsters quelled. Neptune was easily distracted by the signs and wildlife all around her while Nepgear inspected a map so she would get a better idea of where they needed to go to locate their objective.

"Let's see… if we traverse these woods for a few minutes, then we should be able to reach our destination." Nepgear said aloud whilst looking at the map she was provided while Neptune was well.. Being Neptune. As the two were close to their destination, they came upon an open field which was devoid of monsters.

"Wow Nepgear, you took us to the wrong place! That's… hey wait, there's someone up ahead." Neptune happened to notice a person lying on the grass and moved towards the figure but as she drew closer, a monster jumped out from the bushes to attack.

"Neptune, please don't leave me behind… goodness Neptune! Watch out!" Nepgear attempted to warn Neptune who didn't have enough time to react as she was swiftly swatted aside by a medium sized dragon. The dragon turned around and saw the boy sleeping happily on the ground and with one fist, attempted to attack but was kicked away by Neptune, knocking it away a few feet.

"Don't go fighting him! I'll show you not to mess with me!" With those words, Neptune swiftly activated her HDD form, greatly increasing her fighting capabilities and charged at the monster, effectively ending the threat with one swipe of her sword. Afterwards, Neptune reverted back to her human form and went towards the boy who she immediately recognized by the hammer on his chest.

"No way! Its Takuo! What's he doing in a place like this? Should we, y'know, wake him?" Neptune said and after grabbing a stick, began poking at Takuo's face which began to annoy him a bit and Nepgear attempted to stop her sister.

"Please sis, you don't need to hurt him like that. He might-" Nepgear's warning came too late… when Neptune poked Takuo once more, Neptune was sent flying towards the sky with a single punch to the jaw, much to Nepgear's shock. Takuo had awoken from such a nap and picked up his hammer, standing up and brushing the grass off his body.

"Well now, that was a nice nap. I feel better. Oh, hey Nepgear. Where's your sister?" An oblivious Takuo inquired but mere moment's later Neptune fell to the ground with a hard crash. Nepgear was in total shock while Takuo attempted to understand what just happened.

"Oh well… its nothing. I'm going to check if sis is ok." With great speed, Nepgear rushed toward Neptune who was still stuck in the ground and Nepgear began to pull out her big sister while Takuo smiled and went on his way to wherever he was heading to.

Meanwhile in Lastation, Noire was examining the strange object that Histoire handed over to her to further investigate its properties. Ever since Takuo handed it over to Histoire, its been quiet,,, it ceased its glowing in a matter of seconds. "I still don't understand how _that_ man was able to use this thing to mess around with dimensions… and why did the glowing stop just after Histoire took hold of it? Well, whatever.. I'm sure we'll be able to figure out its properties in no time!"

Noire boastfully said and continued to examine the object when Histoire entered the room, catching Noire by surprise. "Oh, sorry Noire. I didn't mean to surprise you like that. How goes the examination? Have you been able to discover anything?"

"Histoire… unfortunately, I've been unable to figure well, anything out. Just how dense is this thing? Piercing it seems to be impossible and I can't use my sword. I'll figure something out!" Noir declares and continues her work on the mysterious orb.

Somewhere else, far away in Planeptune, Takuo is continuing to wander through the forest, defeating several monsters that crossed his path with relative ease and is rather surprised by his sudden increase in strength. "It is rather interesting… having such strength at my disposal is an advantage to me, but I'm still unsure as to how it mysteriously increased in such a short amount of time. Well I guess it doesn't matter, just means defeating me will prove to be rather difficult."

Takuo went on his way alone, not wanting to stick around while Nepgear and Neptune were in the grasslands with him. While he walked, however, he had the distinct feeling that someone was watching him ever so closely and clenched his hammer tighter.

"Why do people insist on stalking me? Don't they know how to conceal themselves?!" Takuo annoyingly yells and throws his hammer at a large oak tree, causing it to fall down with a loud thud and a yelp is heard immediately afterwards. Mjolnir returned to Takuo when he summoned it and began walking towards his stalker when the hood fell off of the person's head, revealing the person to be, well..

"Oh I remember you. Your Underling, aren't you?" Takuo questions Underling who gets up and was surprised that someone recognized her, but of course she got ticked at being called such a lowly title.

"Hey now! That's not my name and how in the hell did you know where I was?! Dammit, I wasn't expecting this to happen.." An annoyed Takuo threw his hammer past Underling, destroying a series of trees and returning to his hand once more. He had a very annoyed look on his face with Underling in complete shock.

"Woah woah woah! I'm not here to fight! Honest! I only came to deliver a message!" Underling then handed a letter over to Takuo who then moved his hammer to his left hand and began reading through the letter. While he was busy reading it, Underling grabbed her iron pipe and slammed it down on Takuo with all her might, only for Takuo to stop the attack with his right fist.

"What? Did you expect such a measly attack to have any effect on me? You have some nerve trying to pick a fight with me like that. Maybe I should show you the true power of Mjolnir.* Takuo let go of the pipe and raised his hammer to the sky in the hopes of summoning power but nothing happened.

"This usually works. Guess I still don't know how it works. Oh well, guess your… off the hook. She ran away, huh?" Underling had left when she knew she was badly outmatched by Takuo who picked up the paper he was given earlier and resumed his reading of it which reads as follows:

 _I know not who you are but what I do know is you don't belong here. Listen, there is something you should know. This world is in terrible danger, your the only one who can save it. Know that you are on the path of purity. Unknown Sender._

The sender was unknown as written at the very end of the paper which Takuo them crumbled in the palm of his hand and merely went on his way to finding a quiet place to which he can remain at. Although… he was starting to feel very lonely and didn't know who he should go see first.

"Let me see… Blanc tends to read and write a lot as well as attending to her duties as a CPU, Neptune is a major slacker, she might let me in… Noire is a seriously hard worker so she's a no-go and Vert is a hardcore gamer… hmm… all options considered, let's go visit Neptune." With that, Takuo crept toward the Basilicom where Neptune would be when she worked but decided to visit her home first since that's the most likely place where Neptune would reside in.


	4. Visit to Planeptune

This particular story of mine is one of my favorites because of how easy it is to incorporate me as an OC in the Hyperdimension universe and how much feedback it received in only a matter of days. I still haven't come up with a definite title for this but I hope it's worth your while. Enjoy!

 _Chapter 4: Visit to Planeptune_

Deciding to visit Planeptune, Takuo begins his journey from the Virtua Forest which is rather close to where the home of Neptune resides in although, he didn't know where exactly he would find the residence of Neptune. "Let's see, where to go? This forest is pretty vast and bountiful in monsters but I'm not seeing a sign anywhere that points towards where I need to go. Sigh."

Takuo looked in the places where there would be signs but little did he know he was pretty neck-deep in the forest. Because of this, he was far from the roads themselves, thus he would be unable to take the correct path to Neptune's home.

"Hmm… maybe I should fly there, but I still don't know the mechanics behind fully utilizing Mjolnir. Maybe I should leave it here… nah, it's mine. Might as well hold onto it for until I find the real owner." The orange haired boy said aloud as he continued on his journey towards where he would find the CPU of Planeptune at.

Still trying to figure out how to escape the forest on foot, Takuo thinks of an idea and begins swinging his hammer by the throng at incredible speeds and hurls it towards where he predicts is the home of Neptune, hoping to find out where he should go. "There we go! This should work… wait… I don't even know where I am!" Takuo yells at the sky in disbelief as his hammer races towards Planeptune at unimaginable speeds not fit for humans.

Meanwhile in Neptune's house, the CPU is off playing video games… again, while seemingly oblivious to Compa and IF after Neptune promised to do a quest with the two for whatever reason she said. "Come on Neptune! You promised us we'd do one quest today and your sitting here, ignoring us like that! Honestly…"

IF said in a disappointed tone followed by a short sigh, hoping to catch Neptune's attention but to no avail. "Almost there… argh! Dangit, I got dead again. I hate this level!" An angered Neptune said as she attempted to beat a level on Dark Souls but came at a loss. In total, she had died over 500 times and that was merely in the last 2 days.

"Come on Nep-Nep. It'll be fun!" Compa attempted to encourage Neptune who just wasn't budging. Neptune had made the promise merely a day before but alas, video games drew her away from such a promise which made IF angry and Compa sad.

"Neptune, please don't forget your promise. Wasn't I also included in the promise?" Nepgear spoke up, causing Neptune to stop playing her game for an instant before resuming her gaming once more.

"Nepgear, I made the promise with Compa and IF. And besides, we'll be fine on our own." This particular comment sparked a deep emotion in Nepgear known as sadness and stepped away from Neptune. It would appear that Neptune had forgotten a very important detail.

"Have you really forgotten the promise you made just yesterday…? You promised Compa, IF and Nepgear you'd go on a quest with them today! Now look what you've done!" Histoire shouted at Neptune who dropped her controller and died in Dark Souls… again. She then looked over at Nepgear who began making a really sad face and immediately remembered the promise she made.

Neptune, feeling very remorseful, waltzed toward Nepgear who was coming dangerously close to crying up a storm and smiled. "Sorry Nepgear, I completely forgot about it! We can still do the quest today, right? Nep Jr.?"

After those words, Nepgear calmed down a bit and was very close to embracing Neptune. However, merely seconds before this could happen, shards of glass were thrown about as a hammer rammed into Neptune, colliding with several walls until Neptune was thrown out of her own home into an unknown area.

"Goodness Neptune! What just happened?!" Nepgear didn't have much time to asses the damages caused by such a weapon and activated her HDD form to investigate further. Back in the Virtua Forest, Takuo was running in the direction the hammer was thrown in but only after he heard Neptune's yelp and Histoire's yell before that.

"That must be where Neptune is! I sure hope my hammer didn't accidentally hit her, that would be very detrimental to my pride." Takuo stated as he ran as fast as he could towards the area where Mjolnir went towards. Finally, Takuo found himself in the middle of town, taking in the sights all around him.

When he came upon a clothing store merely a few minutes into his journey, he saw a reflection of his tattered clothing and looked down. His baggy shorts were completely torn, his socks had decayed completely and his blue and white shoes had fallen apart but his leathery blue and brown jacket was in almost-perfect condition due to the small hole on the upper left sleeve.

"Well, I do need new clothing… I guess I could buy some new clothes. But I'm not sure if I have the correct cash here, let me check.." The boy then checks the pocket in his jacket and finds his wallet but upon inspection, he finds a bunch of cash inside that he never even saw before. Takuo takes a deep breath and opens the door to the clothing store.

"Welcome! How may I help you today sir?" The female clerk asks the boy who just entered as he began looking around the various clothing he saw, all of them had the size he needed. Looking through the shorts section, he came upon some blue shorts he found to be interesting and later on, a new pair of red and white shoes.

Takuo walked over to the counter and placed the clothing he found to be very nice to him. "That'll be 752 credits please! Cash or credit?" The clerk inquired with Takuo placing the exact amount on the counter and waited for the clerk to finish scanning and getting the items ready in a bag.

As Takuo was waiting, he happened to see a pair of white colored gloves sitting on a shelf which was devoid of everything else. It looked to be in perfect condition but wasn't selling, much to the boy's surprise.

"You looking to buy those gloves? I'll give you a discount on it." The words of the clerk ringed through Takuo's ears as he turned around and saw the clerk carrying the bag of the clothes he had bought. Nodding in approval, Takuo pays for the gloves and heads over to the changing room where he puts the gloves on first and leaves soon after he finishes changing.

Shortly after leaving the clothing store and leaving his old clothes there, he goes about heading in the direction his hammer was thrown when he begins hearing cries and yelling in the distance. "What could this be? Better check it out."

When Takuo rushes to the scene, he notices a dragon monster terrorizing some of the townspeople of Planeptune. Upon further inspection, Takuo notices the monster about to bring his fist down on a female townsperson who was about to be attacked by said monster. "Somebody! Help me!"

Just before the monster could deal significant damage to the citizen, Takuo dashes forward and blocks the attack using only one hand with the citizen getting up and running away from the monster. Seeing the citizen out of harm's way, Takuo uses his strength to throw the monster hard against the walls of a nearby building and begins pummeling it until it could no longer defend itself.

"Guess I should end it now. Mjolnir, to me!" Using his right hand, Takuo made a gesture which caused the hammer to fly toward him at incredible speeds and caught with ease. Swinging his hammer by the throng, Takuo throws Mjolnir at the monster, effectively ending the small threat to Planeptune and the hammer returned to Takuo.

Looking at the citizens, Takuo could tell they were relieved that a hero came to save the day and flew to where Mjolnir came from and waved good-bye to those he saved. Finally arriving at the building, Takuo enters through the rather large hole in the wall and lands with a thud. "Finally! I've arrived! Wait, where's Neptune at? Don't tell me my hammer hit her…"

"Yes Takuo, that's exactly what happened." Histoire answered him to which Takuo saw the numerous walls that were badly damaged by Mjolnir. The boy turned around and saw Compa and IF were a bit on the angry side and Takuo immediately backed away from the two.

"Why would you try to hurt Neptune!? Honestly, how rude can you be?!" IF angrily said with Takuo realizing what he had done by throwing the hammer in a random direction and merely dropped it to the ground. He didn't know what else to do in a situation such as this so he swallowed a bit deeply and spoke up.

"Sorry about that… I guess that's what I get for throwing Mjolnir in a random direction. Neptune should be fine, after all she is a CPU. She can't be killed even if, IF, I tried." Takuo says and grabbing his hammer, seeing the mess he made repairs it using his Arc of Time: Restore and flies out the building, leaving Compa, Histoire and IF bewildered by his power yet again.

Takuo immediately flies towards where Neptune was sent crashing into and finds Nepgear attempting to move a bunch of rubble out of the way with Neptune's arm sticking out of the rubble. "Hang on sis! I'll get you out!"

"Mind if I help?" Takuo appears from above and just as he lands on the ground, he casually moves the rubble off of Neptune and finds her wounds to be more serious than he anticipated. Takuo was clueless as to what he should do but he was more concerned with what Nepgear thought.

"Thank you… I hope Neptune's ok." Nepgear noted but Takuo was feeling conflicted by what he just did… accidentally attacking Neptune with the use of his hammer and being hated by IF. Feeling regret, Takuo was quick to fly out of the area and went elsewhere, with Nepgear looking rather confused at first until she took a look at Neptune's wounds.


	5. Guilty Trip

So last chapter, I might have rushed things a bit with the damage that's been done but I guess its ok. Also, a friend of mine wanted me to introduce an OC (didn't say when) so I thought I'd introduce the new OC in this chapter. And a huge shoutout to Eternal Lancer for allowing me to use one of his OCs and for giving very helpful reviews as well as anyone else who reviewed my story. Hope you like it!

 _Chapter 5: Guilty Trip_

It had been some time since Takuo had accidentally injured Neptune with the use of his absurdly powerful hammer, Mjolnir and fled the scene thereafter. Nepgear took a good long glance at Neptune's which only caused sadness to overtake the younger sister and began crying soon afterwards.

"Neptune… oh no… what caused this…?" Nepgear didn't have a lot of time to think about what happened. She had to get Neptune to a hospital due to the severity of such wounds inflicted upon her but she didn't know how to pick someone up without the blood spilling out.

Compa, IF and Histoire rushed to the scene where the injured Neptune rested on the ground and a sorrowful Nepgear were at. What the three saw before their eyes completely took them by surprise but IF was by all accounts angry at Takuo for inflicting such dangerous wounds on one of her friends.

"Why the hell did this happen?!" IF loudly yelled at the skies with Nepgear slumped on the ground, Compa attempting to treat Nep-Nep's wounds but it was far out of Compa's control. Compa and IF were quick to work together to get Neptune up and went to the nearest hospital to treat her wounds. Histoire was taken aback by the force behind the hammer, she had never seen such a powerful weapon incapacitate a CPU in one single hit before.

When Neptune was brought to the hospital, she was immediately brought to a different room in order to operate on her wounds. Nepgear refused to leave her sister's' side but nonetheless, she had to leave the doctors to their work. The entire time that Neptune was being healed, Nepgear was balling up a storm, unable to keep all her tears in check with Compa there to comfort her.

"It'll be ok Ge-Ge. Nep-Nep will be just fine, don't you worry." Compa's words fell on deaf ears, Nepgear was too downright sad to even raise her head to look at Compa. IF was pacing back and forth, trying to think of a way to destroy the hammer Mjolnir but given the fact it was casually thrown, it was much more durable than IF was unaware of.

"That Takuo… why'd he go and do something like this?! Its his fault that Nep's in such bad shape." IF continued to blame Takuo but immediately knew this was only making Nepgear more sad and quit her accusing. At that second, the doors burst forth open with the other CPUs and candidates rushing in after hearing what happened from Histoire.

"We heard about what happened. Is Neptune going to be ok?!" Vert was the first to barge in but saw the saddened expression on Nepgear's face. Noire looked particularly angry, stomping the ground due to what Takuo had accidentally done.

"I knew he was fishy. He decided to attack Neptune first! Well I'm not going to let this slide! He's-" Before Noire could finish, Histoire floated in front of her with a sten expression.

"That's enough Noire! Your making it worse for Nepgear! We need to think about what just happened here." Histoire concluded and left the room, leaving the other very concerned CPUs, candidates, Compa and IF behind.

Meanwhile in an area far from Planeptune, Takuo hides amongst the common folk of Lowee, doing his best to keep his face hidden while at the same time keeping his precious hammer hidden as well and being very cautious of his surroundings. He knew of the damage caused to Neptune was severe and decided it would be best to keep his distance… for now.

"Hmm… maybe I should leave my hammer here? No… the others would immediately know where nation I'm in and chase after me. I can't allow that to happen… not now. Not until things cool down a bit." Takuo quietly talked to himself, making a series of shortcuts around the city, searching for a place he can lay low in which no one would be able to discover his location.

"There has to be somewhere in Lowee I can lay low in! Seriously, this place is huge! Well, such is the way of the Land of Snow, Lowee so it's not that bad. Let's see here…" Takuo continued to search for a hiding spot for one of his stature which was proving to be quite troublesome. He knew he had to keep a low-profile but thought nothing of the people around him constantly staring at him.

"Man, I wish this was Skyrim. That way, I could crouch all day long and no one would ever find me. Hehe… aha! Here's a suitable hiding place!" Takuo came upon a rather large cave which reminded him of a similar cave in a different video game where the player had to get some sort of Star Map inside from a Krayt Dragon which was rather easy… without cheats that is.

Takuo happily smiled and began to make his way inside the cave, unaware of what was to come in the town closest to him. "Please.. Let go… of...me!" A screech was heard from nearby, initially catching the attention of Takuo but he thought it was his imagination and moved closer to the cave.

"Someone...help...me!" The voice was heard again, this time Takuo heard it and dashed towards where the voice came from without a moment's hesitation. Frantically looking about, Takuo couldn't find where the exact location where the voice was coming from so he leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, concentrating solely on his hearing.

Within mere moment's of him attempting this, a figure jumps out from an alleyway and accidentally trips over Takuo, falling face first on the ground. Takuo was quick to rush over and help the person up who was revealed to be a girl, a single burn mark was seen on the right side of her face but it wasn't fatal enough to do any significant damage to her.

"Are you ok? My apologies, I didn't mean to-" The girl quickly backed away from Takuo, looking ever so afraid of a rather tall man directly in front of her. Takuo pondered on why this girl with red ruby colored eyes would be in a place like this but from what he can hear from her voice, she was being chased by bad guys trying to rob her or just cause bodily harm.

Takuo immediately turned around he began hearing medium-sounded footsteps and saw a very familiar face jump out from the same alleyway that the girl came from. "Oh crap! It's you!"

"You again? Ehh… this is really beginning to irritate me. Why would someone as insignificant as you cause harm to an innocent girl such as her?" Takuo asked of Underling who was very afraid of the insane amount of strength Takuo possessed and gulped very hard. She thought of many things to say to him but one in particular escaped her mouth.

"Oh well… funny you should ask. Heh. See, when I was minding my own business here, buying appels, this girl stole some from me! Can you believe that?" Underling sincerely said but Takuo had an even more annoyed look on his face. Underling immediately recognized his expression and backed away.

"How very unbelievable this is. Its obvious what happened… the girl was buying apples but you swiped at her. Your lie is below average. Here, let me help clean that wound of yours." Takuo then brought a handkerchief from his pocket and began cleaning the wound off the girl's face but was reluctant at first. But after a short while, she could see the man meant well and allowed him to cleanse her wound.

With his back turned, Underling took this chance to attack from behind, gripping her weapon with both hands and swung to the side with all her might, colliding with something as hard as steel. Underling slowly opened her eyes and to her even greater shock, saw her full strength was halted by Takuo through the use of his right hand.

"Really? A sneak attack? You gotta be joking. Honestly, if your going to perform a sneak attack, make sure no one can hear your footsteps." An annoyed Takuo began gripping the weapon tighter, causing the weapon to crack under the pressure while the girl watched Takuo's amazing strength from the ground she was laying on. Clenching his right fist and backing his foot away, Takuo gave Underling a powerful punch to the face which sent her flying to the ground a few feet away from the two.

"We gotta go, this isn't a good place to be in!" Takuo quickly grabbed the girl's hand and dashed forward with incredible speed, stopping only once the two had left Lowee. But when Takuo turned around, he could see the saddened expression on the girl's face.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?" Takuo hastily asked the girl who had trouble turning her thoughts into actual words but Takuo was patient.

"My sis… is in Lowee… I don't want to… leave her…" The red ruby eye colored girl slowly but steadily spoke, earning a smirk from Takuo. He had no idea he had dragged a girl he didn't know out of her own home, more less save her from a petty attacker who he had encountered before.

I'm sorry… I had no idea. My name's Takuo. What's yours?" Takuo calmly asked the girl who had long pink hair that went past her hips and pale white smooth skin. Slowly, the girl spoke with Takuo taking the time to listen to her words.

"My name is… Sakuya… thank you for… saving me…" Sakuya introduced herself to which Takuo smiled at her words and nodded. They were in a cave not far from Lowee that Takuo just discovered when the two ran away from Lowee.

"Your probably wondering what I'm doing in Lowee. You could say I'm trying to lay low from something… terrible I've done." Takuo spoke out of nowhere, earning a confused expression from Sakuta who wanted to know but was getting super nervous around Takuo and backed away a bit. The poor girl was shaking in her legs while Takuo stood up and checked his pockets.

"Dangit… I forgot my hammer back there… Mjolnir, to me!" Takuo summoned the hammer to him yet again and went on his way towards the cave. Slowly, Sakuya followed him to which Takuo stopped in front of the cave.

"Can I…. come with...you…?" To her response, Takuo simply smile and nodded, the two taking refuge inside while Takuo set his hammer on its side and slumped on the ground, feeling very sleepy. Eventually, the two were fast asleep with the other CPUs unaware of where to find them.


	6. Missing in Action

Hey all! Here's yet another new chapter! Thanks to Eternal Lancer for letting me use one of his OCs and for providing such incredible feedback/ideas! I meant to update the story on Monday but things happened. Without further ado….

 _Chapter 6: Missing in Action_

In Lowee, the guards and townspeople are in a state of panic.. A very prominent citizen by the name of Sakuya has disappeared and no one seems to know of her whereabouts. The guards only heard of this news merely two hours ago.

"Oh dear! What should we do? Lady Blanc is going to be furious with us!" One guard says as she continues searching throughout the mansion for Sakuya but alas, she finds nothing. Another guard did the same but limited her searches to only areas she knew to find Sakuya at.

"Darn, she's nowhere to be found. Where could she possibly be at?" Another guard said, growing dangerously worried about the situation, knowing of Blanc's fury. In only 20min though, the guards agreed to make an announcement to the people of Lowee about what happened to Sakuya.

"Citizens of Lowee! Sakuya has mysteriously disappeared! We are doing our very best to find her but we cannot do this alone! We implore you to help us locate Sakuya so we may avoid Lady Blanc's fury!" The announcement was made by a guard and all the citizens agreed to help and spread throughout the city, looking for any traces of Sakuya.

The citizens started looking at various shops that Sakuya often went to, alleyways when she became lost and so forth. Merely 20min into the search, some citizens came across something that was very familiar to Lowee, a mark on the snow which had the shape of a hammer-like object.

"This spot was where that hammer was at before a stranger casually picked it up. When we tried, it didn't even budge." A female citizen commented on the spot where the hammer was at and immediately told the guards of the information they found.

"Thank you for the information miss. Let's further investigate the spot of the hammer!" Three guards then went toward the spot and examined it further. It had the exact same size as the hammer wielded by the stranger but couldn't help but wonder why he was able to move it so easily, same with the citizens.

Meanwhile, a hooded figure made its way through town and went to where the guards were. "Hey you! This is a restricted area! Turn around or be detained!" The figure didn't seem to be in the least bit surprised by the guards' words and approached said guards.

"What's with that attitude? I came here to give you some really helpful information." The figure said with a smirk as the guards listened to what the figure said.

Meanwhile in a cave where Sakuya and Takuo were in, Takuo began his explanation only after he ate some food lying about. "You see, eh.. I'm not from around here. Back in my world, I was an anime nerd and gamer, living my life to the fullest. One day however, a man came out of nowhere and teleported me to Lowee."

Sakuya was busy munching on her food but Takuo continued his story. "When I awoke in Lowee, the citizens were all surrounding and were a little surprised that I stood up, guess I had fallen or something. Immediately as I look to the side, I see a hammer sitting on the snow so I grabbed it."

The poor girl stopped chewing and paid full attention to Takuo. "You mean that… hammer…?" She points to the hammer by Takuo's side and nods. Sakuya had never seen such a hammer before in her entire life.

"Yes, this is the hammer I speak of. Its name is Mjolnir or "simply smashes". Anyways, right after that a snowball was thrown at me by Ram, whom I already knew, same for Rom. They used their magic to heal my wound and I went on my way. However, a bolt of lightning struck from above and I managed to defend myself with the hammer at the last second."

"Amaz...ing…" Sakuya slowly said, Takuo smiling and continued his story. He went on to explain how a mysterious being came out of nowhere and fought the 4 CPUs, easily defeating them but was taken aback by Takuo's hammer which swung him against Celestia.

"The man then proceeded to cast a series of spells which I parried with the use of my hammer and I rushed in, kicking him in the gut but he reacted pretty quickly. He knocked the hammer away whilst throwing me away and casted a spell on me. Somehow, Danku was used to block Hado #88 but I didn't even utter the word. How strange that battle was…" Takuo explained a bit which confused Sakuya but nevertheless, he continued with his story.

"Let me wrap this up… the man fired a powerful blast at Blanc and the others but I managed to save them in the nick of time and became an enemy due to a misunderstanding." Takuo finished his story to which Sakuya had a puzzled look on her face.

"What misunderstanding…?" Sakuya inquired to which Takuo let out a short sigh and gave a short explanation.

"Well, you see… I came horribly lost and not knowing how to fly, I swung Mjolnir in the direction of the large tower. Unknowingly, it hit Neptune and sent her flying across the city. Horrified at this, I fled to Lowee where we now meet…" Sweat began falling down Takuo's face at that instant, causing Sakuya to sit beside Takuo but still at a moderate distance away from him.

Elsewhere in Planeptune's hospital, everyone gathered there is waiting for the test results of Neptune who was severely damaged by a blow of Mjolnir. Nepgear was on the verge of depression, unable to hold her tears in for much longer.

"Poor Ge-Ge…" Compa said with a saddened expression with the CPUs becoming angered at someone harming their friend and growing very impatient. Noir was clenching her fist behind her back so no one would notice such a thing.

"Nep's survived worse, hasn't she? There's no way something of this level could harm her." IF commented but there was little she could say on the matter. She had never seen such an object swing her through buildings with tremendous force, nor as Neptune been sent to the hospital… ever.

They knew Neptune's results would be in today but they didn't know how long it would take. Noire wanted to get back to work but she couldn't very well leave one of her friends in such a predicament, same with the other CPUs.

Vert saw the saddened look on Nepgear's face and went over in an attempt to lift her spirits. "Come on Nepgear. I'm positive Neptune will be alright. She's a CPU, she'll survive." Vert's attempts at calming Nepgear down only made things worse. Tears started streaming down Nepgear's face which everyone else knew would happen.

"I'm more concerned with-" Before Blanc could finish her sentence, the doors slowly opened with one of the doctors walking towards the girl's.

"Sorry for the wait, the results just came in. It doesn't look good." The doctor vaguely said with Nepgear turning her attention towards the doctor who was going through some papers about Neptune's condition.

"What do you mean by that? Come on, spit it out already!" Noire demanded to which the doctor took a deep breathe and began to read the results.

"Alright. Neptune's ribs were fractured a bit but not too bad. Most of her spine was damaged but will heal in only 3 days. But her right arm… is completely broken. We don't have the means of repairing such damage. I'm sorry." The doctor proceeded to head back to the room where Neptune is in, with Nepgear sighing in relief that her sis didn't sustain too much damage.

"Hey! Wai-" Noire's voice was interrupted by the outside doors bursting open, two guards had rushed in and stood before Blanc. "Lady Blanc, an emergency…"

The guards were heavily exhausted after taking so long to arrive in Planeptune, both breathing very heavily while Blanc looked very annoyed. "What is it?! Spit it out!"

"We're very sorry! Its Sakuya… she's gone… er…" The guards were hesitant about telling Blanc the news but saw that by holding back, they annoyed Blanc eve more than before. She looked like she was about to turn into her HDD form.

"Now now Blanc. Calm down. Let's hear what the guards have to say…" Vert interrupted Blanc's transformation to which the guards sighed in relief and took a few more deep breathes. After drinking some water they were provided, the guards were able and ready to speak.

"Ahem. Lady Blanc, Sakuya has recently disappeared." There was silence for a mere 5 seconds…

"WHAT?!" Blanc, Rom and Ram yelled at what the guards had said but Rom and Ram were more said than angered, unlike Blanc who was well…

"Where the hell did she go?! Answer me dammit!" Blanc yelled at the guards who were very afraid at what had happened but added another piece of information.

"That's not all Lady Blanc! A source says she was seen in the company of a man wielding a mighty hammer. That's all we know!" As soon as the guards mentioned the hammer, everyone suddenly jolted out of their seats. Blanc was especially angered and began to leave but was stopped by both Noire and Vert.

"Hold there Blanc. We don't even know where Sakuya and this man are at. For now, we need to focus on making sure Neptune get's better." Although, Vert's words had little effect for Blanc had escaped her grasp and jolted outside, albeit in her HDD form.

"Will Blanc be… alright?" Rom spoke up to which Vert nodded and began pondering for a few minutes after Blanc left. Before she could speak though, Noire brat her to it.

"I don't like this… that man easily overpowering us and another one coming out of nowhere to help us… maybe we should go help Blanc. After all, we saw how that boy used that hammer to devastating effect. Who knows what he'll do next." Noire expressed her words to which Vert Vert nodded in agreement.

"You girl's stay here, especially you Nepgear. We're going to go help Blanc." Noire and Vert activated their HDD forms and went to Lowee to help Blanc, leaving Rome, Ram, Nepgear, Neptune and Uni behind.


	7. Lost and Found

Greetings all! The feedback I've been receiving has been well, awesome! Do please continue to review my story. Well, if you want, it's entirely up to you. True, the last chapter was a bit rushed but I guess it's ok. Shall we? Here's chapter 7!

 _Chapter 7: Lost and Found_

After the events of the previous chapter, Blanc left Planeptune and frantically flies towards Lowee, completely enraged by what her guards just informed her. Apparently, some boy wielding a ridiculously powerful hammer kidnapped Sakuya and is holding her captive in an unknown area.

"That damned man… I'll make him pay for kidnapping my little sister!" Blanc cursed under her breath as she flew faster, clenching her fists in the process. Speaking of Lowee, the guards were running back and forth all across the tall building but moved very nervously due to the anger of Blanc and the fact it's been several hours since two guards were sent to Planeptune to inform Blanc of the news.

"Oh no… what should we do? If we don't find Sakuya soon, I fear something terrible may befall us…" One guard said while strutting about the Basilicom while also being very weary of Blanc's arrival. They knew of the bond Blanc and Sakuya shared and of course of the twins, Rom and Ram.

"Sakuya is the adopted sister of Lady Blanc, Rom and Ram but that was years ago. She loved hanging out with the three but was very shy about it. Never in the time I've been on duty as she disappeared until recently. I feel for the poor thing, lost in the world, all alone…" Another guard commented on the situation but couldn't think of where Sakuya might have gone to.

Even with the help of the citizens the guards have yielded no results, even with the new information they received from an anonymous source. At the same time though, they did have a few leads when some of the townsfolk noticed footprints which spanned far across the nation with the guards noting one of the footprints belonged to Sakuya but another looked very similar to the original.

"Sakuya did enjoy wearing long uniform boots but for the footprints to be very identical to one another… how strange. Maybe the other one is that man we saw earlier… but it can't be true, can it?" One guard examined the footprints merely 2 hours prior to the current time when Blanc was soaring through the skies toward her homeland. The guard who examined the footprints said they were almost the exact same size and brand both in size and in length.

"But the thing is, one footprint is 6 inches bigger than the other, meaning this footprint belongs to the man from before. To think he could kidnap Sakuya out in the open… how sad." The guard had concluded her analysis of the footprints earlier and was now looking into some more footprints very close to the border. But before she could delve deeper, she saw a shadow beneath her and immediately looked upwards.

"Uh-oh… Lady Blanc's back…" The inspecting guard watched with awe and fear at the return of Blanc, quickly heading towards the Basilicom to greet the CPU. She also knew Blanc would be in a pissed off mood but was even more afraid of not showing up for she would probably get severely punished… or worse.

Entering the Basilicom slowly, the inspecting guard was greeted by many other guards who were incredibly nervous, their boots were shaking as well as their hands. In fact, it looked as though every single guard in the large building had seen a ghost.

"It's about damn time you got here!" A loud voice full of anger echoed through the halls which caused the guards to shriek in even more fear. Standing directly in front of the inspecting guard but only across the room was none other than Blanc who was absolutely furious. All the guards could see a great anger on Blanc that was far worse than how she normally got angry.

Gulping in fear, the inspector guard moved towards Blanc albeit very slow while this only increased the anger in Blanc by a lot. "Come on! Spit it out already!" Blanc demanded of the guard who was well, caught off-guard and immediately halted her movement. Taking a deep breathe, she went on to explain what the situation is to Blanc.

"Well, Lady Blanc… about 3 hours ago, Sakuya disappeared. We're not sure where she i-" The guard was interrupted by a hammer flying past her face and hitting a wall, completely destroying it with ease. This single act caused all the guards gathered in the room to jump in fear while the inspecting guards was completely frozen in place.

"Find her then! I don't care how long it takes, I want her found!" With a stomp of her left foot, all the guards spread throughout the city, doing whatever it took to retrieve Sakuya while Blanc retired to her room. In her room, Blanc stared at the computer she would use for work related content and at the books to which she happily read and worked on her novels at times while lamenting on the situation that happened when she was away.

"I left her… she's gone. How could I… do such a thing? What should I do? I should help my people. That's what I'll do!" With that, Blanc enters her HDD form and flies out the window but not without opening it first. The first place she investigates is a candy shop that Sakuya loved to visit but she wasn't there. She tries several more areas the guards haven't looked at but this yielded the same results as before.

Becoming more desperate to locate her lost sibling, Blanc flies at an even faster rate than before, circling around the city and double checking areas she didn't check up until now. Blanc continued this routine for hours on end with the guards working tirelessly running around Lowee in search of Sakuya but to no avail.

"Dammit! Where the hell is she?! She knows she has a curfew! Where could she be?!" Blanc frantically searched for her adopted sibling but to no avail. The search continued until late in the afternoon when Blanc became very exhausted as well as all the guards who had helped her with the search without a moment's hesitation.

"Lady Blanc, we looked everywhere but have found no traces of Sakuya. It's possible she may have traveled to the other nations." A guard calmly spoke to Blanc who was growing very irritated at being unable to locate her adopted sibling. She clenched her fist in anger and stomped to her room, much to the anguish of the guards who would still search for Sakuya on their own.

Back in her quarters, Blanc was ready to retire for the day, having become exhausted after a long search throughout the entire city of Lowee. The reason Blanc became so exhausted is because she had her HDD form activated for almost the entire day which is rather similar to a certain someone in a different show using a certain form over excessively

"Even after after all that, I still couldn't find her… I'm such an inept big sister…" Blanc blamed herself and began to head to her bed when a mysterious cloaked figure jumped in through the window. Before Blanc could summon her weapon a letter fell to the ground as well as an unusual weapon with another letter attached and when Blanc went to pick it up, the figure was gone.

"Where'd she go? This letter…!" Blanc read through the letter which read as follows:

 _Blanc, CPU of Lowee, I hear your the older sister of Sakuya. How very fortunate for me. Know this… I have taken your precious Sakuya captive. If you want to see her again, meet me at these coordinates, preferably with Rom and Ram. Failure to comply with this will result in the demise of Sakuya. That is all. -T_

After reading the letter, Blanc crumpled the paper up and dashed out the window in her HDD form, intending to rescue Sakuya no matter what. As for the figure, she simply smirked at what Blanc was doing and quickly went to the coordinates, intending to watch what was going to happen unfold.

Meanwhile at the cave where Takuo and Sakuya are, the latter is fast asleep, keeping Mjolnir by his side while Sakuya slowly inched towards him, trying to warm up to him more but is too shy to do anything else. And yet, before Takuo fell asleep, Sakuya noticed something on his face that she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Takuo, your feeling…" But yet, Sakuya couldn't muster forth the courage to say what she wanted to say and moved a few inches away when she saw his body twitch. She didn't know what to do now that it's just her and Takuo who hasn't awoken all day.

When Sakuya moved her gaze a bit, she noticed a small wound on Takuo's left knee and immediately moved closer. She knew she had to treat his wound or it might get worse. But in order for her to perform her healing spell, she needed to be in a wide open space.

Dragging Takuo outside the cave, she set him against a tree and using both hands, began casting her healing which emitted a light green aura from her hands. In a matter of 2min, the wound on Takuo's knee healed completely but Sakuya breathed heavily soon afterwards.

"I don't.. feel so good…" Sakuya immediately fell unconscious after her healing did it's work. Blanc was growing dangerously close to where Takuya and Sakuya were but was more focused on going after the latter.

After roughly 20 minutes, Takuyo finally awoke from his slumber, standing up and stretching his body, placing his hammer on it's head while he did his best to awaken his mind faster. As he went to grab something to eat, he noticed Sakuya was fast asleep, smiling and took his jacket off, placing it over Sakuya whilst she slept and went outside.

Grabbing his hammer, Takuo flew toward the central part of Lowee while the figure from before smirked and went back a few feet away to alert Blanc who was coming very close to Takuo's hideout. Meanwhile, Takuo arrived at the center and began buying various supplies he knew he needed but was also very cautious about his surroundings.

"Hmm… something's not right. Everyone seems to be very suspicious of me…" Takuo noted from the looks the townsfolk were giving him but still went on his way to buy more equipment he needed. Seeing two shadows move across the sky, Takuo immediately recognized who the people were but wondered where they were headed.

"Hmm… Rom and Ram huh? And where are they going? Well it doesn't really matter. All I'm focused on is taking care of Sakuya." The boy calmly said and went back to buying the necessary supplies to take care of Sakuya. After buying some medicinal herbs and food to eat, Takuo used the throng of his hammer and flew in the direction of where Sakuya was.

Upon seeing Sakuya leaning against a tree, Takuo landed safely on the ground and dropped the stuff he bought near said tree and looked all over Sakuya, making sure there she was in perfect health. However, at the second he checked on Sakuya's leg, an axe was hurled in his direction, sending him flying several feet away into the cave.

"I finally found you, you kidnapper!" To Takuo's surprise, Blanc was seen from across the land with the axe safely returning to her hand. The boy got up, brushing the dust off his clothing and noticed his hammer was no longer in his right hand.

"Kidnapper? Whatever gave you that idea? I was only-" Blanc wasn't interested in listening and charged at Takuo who was very familiar with this kind of situation. Try to summon his hammer and the opponent would simply swat it away with great strength.

Using both his hands, Takuo successfully blocked the attack but saw an ice shaped star head towards his general direction to which he jumped out of the way, dodging the attack with ease. To his surprise, he saw Rom and Ram near where Sakuya was.

"We won't let you get anywhere near our sibling ever again!" Ram angrily said at Takuo who was confused but nonetheless, he had no choice. Summoning his hammer, he saw the only way to get out of this situation was to fight until he couldn't fight any more.


	8. The Sibling's Anger and Fury

Greetings everyone and welcome to the 8th chapter of Multiverse Neptunia! Last time some strange stuff happened with Takuo being forced to well, attack! Meanwhile, well… let's not get a-head of ourselves! Haha.. ha. Sorry for the wait, I was waiting for Eternal Lancer so we may discuss the future chapters. I'm glad he's feeling better. Shall we?

 _Chapter 8: The Sibling's Anger and Fury_

Last Multiverse Neptunia, the twins arrive to see Sakuya in a sad state. Angered and absolutely furious after receiving a cryptic but mysterious letter, Blanc ventures forth to attack the kidnapper of Sakuya, unaware of what really happened.

"Hmm… well this is unamusing. Blanc's going to attack me… could this be…? Naw, that can't be the case. Well, since I have no choice, I guess I'll play with you a little…" While Takuo was mumbling to himself, Blanc re-entered her HDD form just after she landed and summoned her battleaxe out of thin air.

From a distance, Takuo was swinging his hammer at incredible speeds through the use of the throng at the end while Rom and Ram watched from a distance, intending to defend Sakuya from any danger they perceive. Blanc gripped her weapon tightly while Takuo calmly controlled his hammer, albeit very calmly.

When an apple fell from a tree, the two engaged one another, Takuo using his hammer to block the attack from the left and used his right to push Blanc away who immediately dashed forth to retaliate against Takuo who casually blocked each attack Blanc did through the use of his hammer.

"Stop blocking dammit!" Blanc's anger grew as she failed to land any kind of blow on Takuo whose expression looked rather calm. She continued her attack until she realized why Takuo was so strong, the hammer. Using both her hands, she caught Mjolnir and swing it away from Takuo and finally landed a blow on him, sending him flying towards the forest.

When he stopped, he didn't stop to notice what had happened and using one hand, tore a tree from the ground and threw it at Blanc who sliced it in two before being elbowed in the face with both hands by Takuo who sent Blanc flying towards a few trees but she easily regained her posture.

Before Blanc had the chance to attack once more, she noticed several trees being hurled at her from a distance to which she used her axe to slice through each and every object that was thrown at her. Becoming infuriated, Blanc dashed forth at Takuo who halted the attack using both his hands and swung her over his shoulders some distance away.

"Damn it… he's just messing with me…" Angered even more than before, Blanc grabbed her axe and swing it at Takuo who casually jumped up to dodge it and felt something missing. Looking at his hand, he saw his hammer was no longer in his grasp and summoned it back to him much to the dismay of Blanc.

However, the axe acted like a boomerang and whacked Takuo in the head from behind, knocking him to the ground but was unable to disarm him. Smiling after retrieving her axe, Blanc stepped towards Takuo who was unmoving and began to swing her axe down.

"This is the end!" Before Blanc could her axe down on the boy, Takuo stopped it using one hand and attempted to halt it completely. Using more power than before, Takuo was forced to let go of his hammer and used both hands in an attempt to stop the attack with all his might. Instantly, he remembered a very similar scene from a certain movie he often enjoyed watching.

"I'm not your, enemy Blanc. Try to think!" Immediately letting go of one hand, Blanc punched Takuo, sending him flying through a series of trees before stopping in the city of Lowee. After regaining his posture, Takuo checked his nose and saw he was bleeding and smiled.

Using his right hand, he summoned his hammer back to which Blanc was flying at him at incredible speeds. The hammer flew through a building and returned to Takuo to which he immediately uppercutted Blanc when she got too close to him.

With such a powerful blow, Blanc was sent flying towards a building which fell backwards a little while ramming into a bunch of stalls. Moving some of the building off of her, Blanc grew annoyed and grabbing her battleaxe threw it full force at Takuo who ducked underneath it, hitting a building behind her.

Takuo proceeded to throw his hammer at Blanc who tried catching it with one hand was sent flying a few feet away on the ground. She then attempted to move it with her right hand but failed and got up, using both hands in an attempt to move it. After failing to do so when her feet began digging into the ground, Takuo kicked her the face, staggering her while Takuo retrieved his hammer.

"I've always wanted to do that." Said Takuo but he didn't feel like repeating the rest because it would well… feel weird to him so he instead opted to jump up when Blanc's axe returned to her, looking ever so angry. Knowing how far the battle's gone, Takuo gripped his hammer using both hands and began to attack.

When Blanc saw this however, she smiled and sheathed her axe, earning a surprised look from Takuo. Sensing something strange about to happen, Takuo simply threw his hammer with Blanc immediately bringing out her secret weapon and successfully blocked the hammer which simply bounced off and fell to the ground but Blanc was moved back a few feet.

"Ah… that weapon. Captain America used it. Smart…" Takuo stood in happiness but shock as Blanc held up a shield that looked like it was used in the wars on Earth. Takuo knew what it was made of and dashed towards Blanc who intended to block but Takuo leapt up and kicked Blanc from behind while at the same time disarming her.

"Where's your advantage now?" Even more angered and annoyed than before, Blanc summoned her axe and swung down on Takuo who blocked the attack through the use of the shield. Remembering what Captain America did to Thor, Takuo knocked Blanc off her feet and proceeded to attack once more but was thrown aback by an unknown attack.

"Oh come on! I was just about to copy another event!" When Takuo stood up, he immediately noticed two more people had joined the fight and knew who they were.

"Goodness me Blanc, it seems your an advantage. Mind if we lend a hand?" Vert said, entering the fray in her HDD form wielding her spear while Noire was in the same form but wielded a sword. Standing up after being attacked, Takuo saw the three CPUs face him.

"Well, isn't this annoying. 3 CPUs facing me like this. Have I really been this much of a burden?" The CPUs ignored his remarks, immediately summoning his hammer so he won't be at a disadvantage. But Noire was faster, easily intercepting and slamming Takuo against a wall with her sword, his hammer flying past him and he lost the shield.

"Ok, who the hell are you and what have you done to Sakuya?!" An angered Noire asked Takuo who already knew the truth but saw fit not to say any more about it. He even knew of the situation he was in, how no one would believe him even if he explained all the details to the CPUs.

"That's none of your business… leave me alone…" Takuo proceeded to headbutt Noire who was sent crashing towards a wall. Vert immediately retaliated through the use of her spear but in mid-way, she noticed Takuo wasn't attempting to dodge the attack.

Takuo was sent flying through the city with Blanc and Noire flying towards him while Vert halted her attack, curious as to what was going on. She knew Takuo was the one who put Neptune in the hospital, after all no one else is capable of wielding such a powerful weapon.

Even so, Vert knew she had to fight and sped forward at Takuo, sending him flying to the ground through the use of her spear while the other 2 proceeded to charge forth to inflict even more damage to him.

"Enough! You will not treat me like garbage!" Takuo became angered by being ruthlessly attacked and immediately retaliated after seeing the three wouldn't care about him. He headbutted Noire yet again, sending her flying through the city while Blanc and Vert were hit from behind by Mjolnir. Takuo stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes, gripping his hammer tightly.

"So this is how it is in this dimension… a world riddled with bullies. Fine then… now I'm mad!" Takuo yelled with his blue eyes turning a dark crimson red color and charged at the 3 CPUs, dealing more damage to them than before while at the same time not taking the time to dodge their attacks. Vert struck Takuo across the face but to no avail with Takuo immediately swatting her away using his hammer.

"What the hell's wrong with this guy?! He was helpless merely moments ago but now, he's viciously attacking us!" Blanc commented as she was brutally slammed to ground by Takuo and kicked a few miles away while Noire tried swing her sword to Takuo's side, only for the attack to be blocked by the shield.

"I won't tolerate being bullied! You will all suffer my wrath!" Takuo grew even more angered than before after Noires attempted attack failed miserably, with Takuo slamming her against a wall and elbowing Vert in the gut from behind. Blanc flew in and successfully knocked the shield out of Takuo's left hand, earning an even more angered look from Takuo.

"My word, I've never seen a man get so angry before! Could it be we've gone too far?" Vert noted as Blanc threw the shield at Takuo who casually caught it using one hand and bashed Blanc with said shield, sending her flying back towards the forest where the twins were. Seeing this, Noire knocked Mjolnir out of Takuo's hand who immediately grabbed Noire by the neck and slammed her to the ground.

"All you CPUs, constantly harassing me… just what the hell have I done?! What's wrong with you people?!" Takuo angrily began beating upon Noire using both hands while Blanc recovered and angrily rushed at Takuo who stopped her mid-flight by grabbing her neck. He did the same by slamming her into the ground but Blanc immediately kicked him in the face.

"Stop hitting me!" Takuo let out a loud yell with Vert immediately knowing what's going on here and deactivated her HDD form. Blanc and Noire were confused as to why Vert would do this and ran towards the twins while Takuo resumed his beating of Blanc and Noire.

"Girl's, are you all alright?" Vert asked Rom, Ram and Sakuya who noticed Vert was breathing rather heavily after having taken so much damage from Takuo. Sakuya began to stand but Rom and Ram stopped her.

"Don't bother trying to help. Blanc's got this." Sakuya's expression changed to that of guilt and sadness to which Vert noticed and drew ever closer to her. Rom and Ram noticed this with Ram punching a tree in anger.

"Ram… what should we do…?" When Rom asked such a question, Ram turned around and after having activated her HDD form, flew towards the battle with Vert unable to stop her. However, Rom felt that she needed to help her sibling and rushed towards the battlefield whilst Sakuya attempted to say something but was a tad bit too late.

"It's not… Takuo's… fault…" Vert saw Sakuya awaken from her slumber and decided to stay and watch over Sakuya. Meanwhile, the other CPUs were having a difficult time combating Takuo who had somehow increased in strength, allowing him to topple both Blanc and Noire using both hands.

"That's enough!" Ram yelled, rushing at Takuo and punched him square in the face, causing his anger to increase. Raising both his hands, he swung down on the ground with all his might, destroying much of the landscape in the process.

"You shouldn't harm us CPU Candidates!" A familiar voice was heard through the dust as Takuo turned around, noticing Nepgear had rescued Ram from a devastating attack. Standing behind her was none other than Uni who was infuriated of the damage done to her older sister.

"You jerk! I'll make you regret ever landing a hand on my sister!" Uni yelled, activating her HDD form and went forth to combat Takuo with Nepgear doing the same. Elsewhere, Sakuya began to explain to Vert what Takuo had done while the others battle Takuo.


	9. Takuo's Uncontrollable Rage

_Chapter 9. Takuo's Uncontrollable Rage_

Previously on Multiverse Neptunia, after being attack by Blanc, Noir and Vert, Takuo gives in to his anger and goes on a violent rampage, pummeling each CPU he comes across until the candidates arrive at the scene. Meanwhile, Vert withdrew to the forest where Sakuya was at while the battle continued on.

"Your gonna pay!" Uni yells, firing a series of shots to which Takuo runs through while taking some damage and swats Uni aside with a casual wave of his hand with Nepgear jumping in and using her sword to attack Takuo. The boy stopped in place, falling to his knees and casually grabbed her blade and moved it away from his injured shoulder.

Using the tip of the blade, Takuo thrusted Nepgear forward and headbutted her towards the city of Lowee while Ram casted a spell with her staff. It was an iced star which merely bounced off Takuo whose eyes had turned completely red. Turning his attention to Ram, he began to move forward when he felt a sword pierce his left shoulder.

"Seems someone's distracted!" Noire yelled as she began to pull her weapon out but felt a sharp tug. Takuo had taken hold of the weapon and using his right hand, slammed Noire hard to the ground, creating a rather medium-sized crater. As the dust cleared, Noire was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry sis, I couldn't not help you…" Uni rescued Noire from a devastating attack and saw Takuo charge at the two. But another iced star pierced his face, stopping him in place and turning his attention to the one who casted such a low-level spell.

"I won't let you hurt my friends you jerk!" That snide comment from Ram caused Takuo to pull the blade from his shoulder and wield it by the tip of the blade while charging at Ram. However, before he could even approach Ram, a figure jumped from above wielding a giant battle axe.

"Don't you dare try to hurt her!" Blanc charged forth with Takuo attempting to attack but Blanc was faster, jumping from above and swing at Takuo with all her might after landing. The sheer might of the blow was enough to sent Takuo crashing to a nearby building with Blanc and Noire ascending to the sky.

"I'm not falling for this. He can't have possibly fallen so easily!" Noire comments as there is silence for but a few moment's, then the rubble is tossed away. Takuo emerged nearly unscathed, only having a few marks on his face and his left arm and wipes his face.

"You little insects… how dare you harm me in this way!" Takuo releases a loud yell with the very environment crumbling before his anger. Then, Takuo charges at Blanc who greatly angered Takuo, injuring her across the face and continues to pummel Blanc while Noire was too slow to help and sees Blanc get sent crashing to the ground.

"You brought this on yourself. Hehe… now then, who's-" Before he could react in time Noire reached forth and disarmed Takuo, taking her weapon back and using both hands, swing with all her might down upon Takuo. However, Takuo shrugged off the attack with ease and sent Noire crashing to the ground with a simple kick.

"We're not getting anywhere dammit! What more can we do?!" Blanc emerged from the barrage of attacks, albeit moderately injured and turn her attention towards Takuo whose eyes emitted a sort of anger from. Blanc picked her battle axe up and attempted to swing it at Takuo but was stopped by Ram.

"Calm down sis! Geez, your exhausting yourself too much! Let us help!" Ram yelled at her sis and fired several spells at Takuo who bulldozed through them but stopped when an ice-shaped shield appears directly in front of him. Furious, he uses his strength to pick the ice wall up and chuck it across the nation but failed to see the surprise attack by Nepgear, a swift kick to the face.

"I won't let you harm my friends!" Nepgear announced as she kicked Takuo in the chest and attempted yet a knee to the face but neither had any effect. Takuo immediately grabbed Nepgear's right hand and lifted her in the air while Ram attempted the same knee attack but was kicked away albeit very casually.

"Hehe…" Takuo giggled a bit and began crushing Nepgear's hand, letting out cries of pain with Uni firing several shots aimed at Takuo who ignored such attacks. The girl dashed forth and kicked Takuo straight in the face albeit having no effect whatsoever. With that though Takuo merely increased the strength of his grip on Nepgear who was struggling to escape Takuo's grasp.

"Ow… please let go of me…" Tears were now streaming down Nepgear's face as Uni struggled to attack Takuo, trying to free her friend Nepgear but to no effect. Feeling irritated by Uni's useless attacks, Takuo attempted a kick on Uni but failed to see Noire jump in the way, sending both flying through the forest with Noire shielding Uni from the trees they crashed into.

"Ugh… what just.. Happened…?" Uni got up from moving trees off of her and noticed in front of her was Noire, breathing heavily after being struck by such an attack and fell to the ground after her HDD deactivated itself but only fell on her knees. After seeing her sister in such pain, tears began falling from Uni's face which was quickly overtaken by anger.

Clenching her fists ever so tightly, Uni blindly charged at Takuo and succeeded in freeing Nepgear from his grasp, catching him off-balance. In retaliation, Takuo swung one fist down with a great deal of might but was blocked by an unexpected visitor.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Nepgear. I'm all better now!" Finally, after quite a long time, Neptune joined the battlefield with Takuo becoming increasingly angry than before. Using his fist, Takuo swung forth and created an air pressure but Neptune, carrying Nepgear and Uni, jumped up, swiftly dodging the force which destroyed a rather large tree.

"Sis… I'm glad your ok…" Nepgear smiled as Neptune continued dodging several punches from Takuo who was growing more angry by the second. He attempted a kick from below but Neptune jumped up and kicked Takuo across the face, sending him backwards by merely a few meters.

"You filthy insects.. You'll all die!" Takuo yelled as his enormous strength increased even more than before with Neptune readying her blade. Charging at Neptune with all his strength, Takuo began to unleash a powerful punch on her until someone jumped in between him and Neptune.

"Wha-" His confusion was met by a girl who dashed forth into Takuo's arms, hugging him tightly and catching him by surprise. As he looked down, he immediately recognized the girl as the one whom he rescued earlier, tears were streaming down her face.

"Please, Takuo… stop this. Stop harming my… friends and… my family…" Sakuya quietly said with Takuo looking over to the CPUs and candidates, seeing the looks on their faces was enough to calm him down. His red eyes returned to a light blue color and hugged Sakuya in return.

"Wait, what just happened? He was furious earlier." A confused Neptune attempted to understand what had happened before her very own eyes but were met by Vert who flew into the scene. She set down in front of Neptune and deactivated her HDD form.

"Well Neptune, it would seem it wasn't Takuo who injured Sakuya, it was Underling." Vert explained to Neptune who turned her gaze to Sakuya who nodded in approval. Noticing the battle concluding, Neptune deactivates her HDD form but is immediately hugged by Nepgear.

"Neptune! I was sooo worried about you! *Sniff.*" Nepgear was bawling all over her older sister who happily hugged her as well. As for Takuo, he was looking at the damage caused to the surrounding area and clenched his fist, letting go of Sakuya and turned his back on the ones he attacked.

"Well, the damage done to me wasn't really all that bad. A few bruises and er… my back was thrown out for only an hour before the doctors were able to repair it. Teehee." Neptune concluded her explanation with Nepgear crying even more than before, She was relieved that her older sister didn't sustain too much damage… but while they were distracted, Takuo was prepared to leave the area.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think your going?! We're not don-" Her words were interrupted by Vert who saw the saddened expression on Takuo's face merely seconds before he turned around. He summoned Mjolnir back to him, insisting on leaving.

"I'm sorry guys… I'm not sure what caused this. Dangit… I merely wanted to be friends with you, now look what I've done… I can't stand this any more. I'm leaving." Takuo utilized his hammer and flew away from the scene, much to Sakuya's disappointment. As for the others, they were much too exhausted to continue fighting a useless battle and agreed to leave him be.

"What should we do? He seemed insistent on hanging out with us and yet, he chose to leave." Blanc commented while Nepgear continued hugging her sis very tightly, not intending to let her go. Noire smiled but was soon hugged by Uni as well with Ram following in pursuit.

"I envy you. I don't have a younger sister to count on… how sad. But oh well, no use dwelling on it." Vert calmly said as she reactivated her HDD form and began to fly back to Leanbox. However, just before she left, Vert took a glance around the battlefield and immediately noticed something or someone was missing.

"Wait… where'd Rom go?" At that second though, a figure was seen somewhere in the forest, watching all that had transpired and smiled. Wearing his cloak, the figure backed away while also being in the company of another figure who wore the hood up and carried a metal rod in her left hand.

"Your power really is impressive! How'd you get him all riled up?" The female voice spoke out but the other one merely turned his gaze away from her.

"Twas not my doing. This is rather, amusing. I'm curious as to what he'll do next... will he befriend them in the future, after all that has happened or will he cut himself off from the world? Hehehe... most curious indeed." The figure fled into the shadows with the female doing the same, both giving a very wicked smile that spells trouble.


	10. Calm in the Wind

Greetings all! It's been awhile hasn't it? It hasn't been that long, hehe. Your probably wondering why in chapter 9, Neptune didn't break the 4th wall. Well, I had completely forgot about that but I assure you, there will be more 4th wall breaks ((You mean right now?)) and speak of the devil.. Or CPU. Oh well, let's get on with the story!

 _Chapter 10. Calm in the Wind_

Some time has passed since the incident with Takuo who went into an uncontrollable rage after being violently attacked by Blanc and Noir. Going insane, Takuo went on to pummel each CPU and candidate he came across, seemingly unfazed by all the attacks he suffered from the battle while the CPUs who joined the battle were worn out and needed to get some rest.

"That man.. Just who is he? Why did he go on a... rampage?" Blanc noted, laying on her bed after having fought against Takuo in her HDD form for so long she tired herself out. She had difficulty falling asleep due to the fact that Rom had been declared missing just after the battle had ended and her back was sore from the damage she received.

"Dammit! I can't be here resting! I have to find my missing sister!" When Blanc attempted to get up, her oracle entered the room carrying a tray with food and medicine as well as something to drink. Blanc immediately slipped back onto her bed for right after the battle concluded, Blanc and Mina, the oracle of Lowee, had a rather long conversation about her missing sibling and the damage she sustained.

"Lady Blanc, please stay here and recuperate. You took quite a beating from that man. Don't try to move around too much else you'll just tire yourself out again." Mina warned the CPU of Lowee as she placed the tray on a table next to Blanc's bed and urged her to take her medicine. After the battle, Blanc felt aching pains all over body due to how hard Takuo pummeled her but not to the point of causing significant damage.

And speaking of damage… when Neptune was released from the hospital, she didn't suffer as much damage as everyone thought she sustained. "It's a miracle! The fact she's alive from suffering a blow from Mjolnir is incredible! Although, she did some suffer some damage to her ribs it's not that bad. She just needs to rest a bit and take some medicine to ease the pain and she'll be a-ok."

One of the doctors seemed awfully familiar with Mjolnir but he withheld some information from the others while Nepgear sighed in relief. After Neptune went back home, she happily rested in her chambers while Nepgear took care of her older sister by feeding her food that's healthy for her as well as giving Neptune her medicine which she absolutely hated.

"Come on Neptune! Please take your medicine! You'll get more cramps if you don't take it!" Nepgear's attempts at giving Neptune her medicine were in vain which lasted for several minutes. However, when she decided to mix the medicine in with some pudding ((Pudding? Really? Oh well. I'll still eat it whole!)) , Neptune immediately became happier than ever, due to her being away from her precious pudding for a while.

"Oh come on! A day's a lot for me without eating pudding! I'm just glad to actually have some!" Neptune complained to the narrator who ignored her remarks ((But you can't ignore me forever!)) while Histoire watched from a distance. She was relieved that Neptune didn't sustain too much damage from Mjolnir.

"So why was the damage decreased? I thought Neptune would have lost an arm or something." Nepgear asked the narrator who then explained how someone, forgot who, complained about Neptune being a CPU, thus the damage wouldn't have been severe, especially from a casual throw of Mjolnir. Then the damage was greatly reduced, thus Neptune was able to recover without much effort.

"Of course I wouldn't take too much damage. I'm the main character you know!" Neptune broke the 4th wall once more as the narrator shifted the focus over to Lastation where Uni was standing outside Noire's room who was rather irritated by what happened in the battle. True, she didn't suffer the same amount of damage as Blanc has but was still angry.

"Urgh! That man… what the hell was his problem anyway?! Why did he attack us so violently?! Not like we did anything wrong or anything." Noire lamented on what happened while Uni sighed and walked back to her room, unaware of something Noire was hiding. When Uni returned to her room, she slumped onto her bed, absolutely infuriated by the pain caused to her older sister.

"Damn him! I'll make him pay for harming my sister!" Uni yelled to the ceiling while the focus was shifted toward Leanbox where Vert was well, being Vert. It would appear she had completely forgotten about the battle for she was busy playing video games nonstop while her Oracle, Chika, was carrying a bunch of paperwork for her to sign.

"Come on! We can do this! Just a little more and the castle will be ours!" Vert yelled toward her game while Chika silently approached her, ever so happy that her beloved CPU is doing well even though she didn't really partake in the battle at all. But what she did do was go toward Sakuya to hear her side of the story when the others were engaged in battle with Takuo.

"Lady Vert, what do you think of that man? Is he truly evil?" Chika asked such a question but Vert was too glued to her computer screen to pay attention. Sighing in disbelief Chika placed the paperwork on Vert's desk and promptly left the room while the expression on Vert's face was unchanging.

"Hmm… he can't really be called evil. Just what happened with him? Did his anger completely consume him or is there something else at work here? Well, it is of no concern to me, only my video games, anime and manga matter." Vert nonchalantly commented on the situation and resumed playing her video games, unaware of something amiss somewhere among the 4 nations. Elsewhere, back in Planeptune Neptune finishes eating her medicine and goes to take a nap in her room while Nepgear took care of the dishes.

"Are you sure you should be relaxing like this Nepgear? After all, that boy from earlier could return to wreak havoc once more." When Histoire asked these questions, Nepgear paused washing the dishes and turned her attention toward Histoire. From what she saw, it was completely different from anything she'd ever face before but not as bad as the incident in the Gamindustri Graveyard.

"Well, I can't really say much about him but he can't be that bad. While I was fighting him, his eyes… they were filled with anger but I don't think it was directed at us. It's kind of hard to explain…" Nepgear vaguely explained and resume cleaning the dishes while Histoire sighed in relief and left the room. Seemed Histoire came to the same conclusion as Nepgear, well judging from her expression and that sigh she made.

Meanwhile, somewhere amongst the outskirts of Lowee, the boy who lost control of himself now wanders aimlessly, not knowing or caring which direction he was taking. Immediately after the battle had ended, Takuo summoned Mjolnir and left the area much to almost everyone's annoyance burt Nepgear could tell something was wrong but chose not to speak up.

"Darsh garnit… everyone probably thinks less of me. This is what I get for being teleported to this dimension… *Sigh* oh well… guess I'll continue to wander aimlessly until I reach somewhere I can be alone in." Takuo annoyingly spoke while carrying his hammer in his right hand, keeping it ever so close to him while he didn't bother watching where he was going. He didn't seem to care at that point in time.

While Takuo wander around the nation, he bumped into someone who looked rather dangerous and quickly grabbed Takuo's right shoulder. "Hey man, watch where your going! You could have tripped me!" The boy simply shrugged off the man who immediately grew angry and snapped his fingers, causing several more men to move toward and surround Takuo who had an expressionless face.

"Looks like this kid doesn't know the meaning of manners. I say we teach him a lesson… the hard way!" The thugs then draw out several weapons while Takuo turned around with a now annoyed look donning his face. The leader decided to stroke first and attempts to slice Takuo across the face but when he slices past Takuo, he sees his dagger cuit in two.

"What the hell happened?! What did you do punk?!" The thug proceeded to tackle Takuo who grabbed him by the neck and slammed the thug hard to the snowy ground. Upon seeing this, the other thugs proceeded to do the same with Takuo readying his weapon but before he could attack, a voice was heard from behind.

"Leave… him alone…!" Takuo immediately recognized the voice as he turned around, the voice belonged to none other than Rom who was wielding her signature staff. The other thugs attempted to charge at her but Takuo caught one by the shirt collar and tossed him aside.

One thug even threw a knife at Rom but Takuo was faster, using his hammer to accelerate his speed and swung the knife away. Seeing how powerful Takuo is, the other thugs ran away while Takuo turned around and proceeded to leave the scene but to his surprise, Rom grabbed his left hand, stopping him in place.

"Rom... what do you want? I've caused enough trouble so I…" Upon seeing Roms worried-looking expression, Takuo slumped on the snow while Rom did the same, with Takuo placing his hammer on the snow next to him. He didn't know what to say or do in this sort of situation and tried thinking of words to say.

"I know it… wasn't your fault…." These calm but shy words took Takuo aback, he was expecting the siblings of Lowee to be furious with him but yet, Rom wasn't in the least bit angry which would actually be quite rare. Even though Takuo was relieved to hear those words, he felt a great deal of guilt from what had happened in the battle, even though he can't remember what he did exactly, he had a feeling it wasn't good.

"Rom, it was my fault everyone's in pain. I'm to blame for all that's transpired… but your not angry at me. Please, forgive me for whatever has happened…" Takuo began feeling terribly sad at what happened but Rom grabbed his left hand, prompting Takuo to turn his gaze toward Rom and almost smiled.

But while the two were sitting together, a mysterious figure from the forest smirks and teleports above Planeptune. "All that has been built here… I will personally burn it to the ground. All will bow before my might!" Summoning a staff out of thin air, the figure conjures out a powerful red energy blast and fires it at a random part of the city, causing massive damage to its surroundings.

"Come to me CPUs! Witness my power obliterate Planeptune!" The sheer power of the blast was enough to wake up Neptune who dashed toward the window in her room and found smoke surrounding a certain area. Quickly transforming, Neptune flies outside while the villain impatiently waits for the CPU of Planeptune to approach him with Nepgear coming along as well.

Meanwhile, Rom and Takuo are happily sitting with one another, unaware of what is going on in Planeptune with what the villain is doing. And speaking of the villain… he continues to bombard said nation relentlessly until Neptune and Nepgear finally arrive.

"Neptune, CPU of Planeptune. Its no surprise that you here but why is your younger sister here? She's far too weak to be of any help here." The villain berated Nepgear, earning the anger of Neptune who blindly charges at the villain who uses an air pressure to knock her away with a simple hand gesture.

Using his left hand, the villain makes a series of gestures which cause several purple-like runes to appear around Neptune and Nepgear, detonating in a deadly purple explosion ((Is this where I get one-shotted again?)) with the author shaking his head and the villain merely smirks at Nepgear's stubbornness.

"*Sigh.* Ignorance appears to be bliss here. You are not my prey, child. 'Tis the CPUs I'm after!" With that, the villain began to bombard Neptune with a barrage of spells while Nepgear, in her HDD form, attempts to swipe at the villain who ducks below with ease and dodges yet another swing with Neptune charging at him.

"Heh. Let's see how you deal with this! Hado #33: Sokatsui!" A blue energy is fired from the villain's palm and collides with Neptune, dealing a moderate amount of damage to her and fires a single beam of energy at Nepgear who is taken aback by the blast after attempting a sneak attack.

"You demeanor bores me. This fight is beyond depressing… hmm… ah. That's what we're missing. The other CPUs!" Using his staff, the villain created 3 portal-like objects which teleported directly above Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee which began to bombard the cities with powerful blasts, focusing only on specific areas which immediately caught the attention of the CPUs.

"No way… this power, it has to be… him!" Blanc dons her HDD form and angrily dashes out of her home with Ram in pursuit. In mid-flight, she notices even more damage being caused by the spell and tries to figure out where the source is coming from. Meanwhile Neptune is having a difficult time fighting the villain who proves too durable for her attacks to have any effect.

"Pathetic. Is this truly all you have in your HDD form? Laughable!" Regardless, Neptune continued to violently swipe at the villain who casually dodges hers and Nepgear's attacks, using his staff to attack the latter and slam, Nepgear toward the ground with his left hand. Meanwhile Noire is attempting to figure out where the source of the spell is coming from.

"Damn him! How dare that boy damage my nation! I'll make him pay!" While she was frantically searching, Uni can't help but wonder if Takuo is really the one at fault. Not wanting to say anything, she joins her sister in finding the source of such powerful magic while Vert is doing the same, only she managed to find something out.

"Hmm… these spells, their trajectory… it can't be the work of that boy. It has to be the man we fought days ago! Then that would mean… Planeptune!" Vert quickly flew towards Planeptune where she noticed Nepgear and Neptune fighting a losing battle. Neither has been able to land even a single hit on the villain who laughs hysterically, mocking the two in the process.

"You are weak as your nation is. This isn't even fun any more, a shame. Perhaps death would benefit you all greatly here." Waving his staff, the villain begins to cast a powerful spell on the two who almost succumbed to the attack but a battleaxe is seen flying towards the villain who swats it away with a simple hand gesture.

"That axe… Blanc!" Neptune flew up with Blanc catching her weapon with the others gathering around the villain. For merely a second, the villain smirks before strange yellow lights begin appearing directly below the CPUs and candidates.

"No way! Where did these come from?! Did he plan this from the beginning? What is this?!" Neptune noted, unable to escape the light while the villain briefly let go of his staff and placed his fingers together to form 7.

Elsewhere, Rom and Takuo noticed the strange light from afar with Takuo quickly grabbing his hammer. "Rom, grab on! Quickly!" Rom complies with Takuo swinging Mjolnir at incredible speeds and fly towards the light where a familiar spell is being casted.

"Be judged by the seven stars! Grand Chariot!" Several lights from above strike the CPUs and candidates save for Rom and are completely overtaken by the attack. Before Ram could counter with her magic, the villain bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. The clouds begin to circle around the villain until a large sphere appears in the sky.

"No way! We can't… dodge it!" Nepgear lamented as everyone else attempted to move but felt the effects of Grand Chariot which dealt significant damage to them. Even Neptune was becoming immobilized but this was due to the fact she was still recovering from the casual swing of Mjolnir which put her in the hospital.

"Now you all will perish... Sema!" The giant spell is sent rocketing towards the group who braced for impact but at the second the attack came remotely close to Neptune and Nepgear, a figure wielding a hammer in one hand and a small child in the other tosses the child at Blanc who becomes rather irritated. Dropping the hammer to the ground, Takuo halts the attack with his bare hands, much to the surprise of those gathered around him, save for Rom of course.

"Get out of here! Quickly! If Sema detonates then we're all done for! Hurry!" With Takuo's attempts at holding the attack back, a familiar face enters the frey as well, aiding Takuo in holding the powerful spell back. The person beside him was none other than Sakuya who used her magic to enhance the strength of Takuo, allowing him to repel the attack even more.

"How is this even possible?! Such a thing is... urgh! How dare you repel my attack! I'll crush you to smithereens!" An angered villain fired a volley of beam blasts at Takuo through the spell but gritted his teeth and eventually leapt at the villain. Using his magic, he conjured several swords and fired them at Takuo who pushed through the assault, now in point-blank range.

"Well that's too bad! You tried harming my friends and that is completely unforgivable! I'll make you regret ever laying a finger on them!" At point-blank range, the spell detonated in a deadly explosion which saved the city from certain destruction. When the dust cleared, Takuo was breathing heavily after taking on the full force of Sema.

"Eh… I did good today… sorry, guess I… overdid it…" Takuo smiled and fell to the ground while at the same time dropping his hammer, completely defeated. However, the villain arose from the rubble, absolutely infuriated that someone moved such a powerful blast. Beginning to cast a spell, all hope seemed to be lost when two portals appeared around Takuo and the villain.

"What… is this?! What's going on! No!" The two began to disappear from sight with Rom thinking fast and upon grabbing the shield on Blanc's back threw it at the villain but the wind from the portals caused it to curve towards Takuo and the two disappeared.


	11. Who Am I?

Here we are on Chapter 11! Since there's not much going on today and since I'm in mood to write such a chapter, I have decided to work on it today! And before anything, there will be 2 chapters next week so keep an eye out! Without further ado, here is chapter 11!

Chapter 11: Who Am I?

"No! I won't let you!" Takuo yelled at the villain who casted one of the True Heavenly Body Magic spells, Sema which is incredulously powerful but is well… it was almost enough to defeat the CPUs, had Takuo not stepped in. The spell did detonate in a deadly explosion but Sakuya was able to use her magic to surround Sema in a barrier so it wouldn't cause significant damage at the last second.

"Ehehe… that should teach you… to never harm my… friends…" With those words, Takuo collapsed to the ground, heavily exhausted while the villain emerged from the rubble, albeit heavily injured and absolutely furious. Waving his staff, the villain began to cast a deadly and powerful spell but a mysterious portal appeared around Takuo and the villain.

Rom was fast enough to grab and throw the shield at the villain, hoping to at least deal some damage to him but the wind caused the shield to drift away from the villain and instead swerved towards Takuo. Within mere seconds, both Takuo and the villain disappeared from their sight with Sakuya feeling bad on what had happened in the previous conflict.

Somewhere in a different land, a group of travelers traverse the lands of Tokyo after listening to the request of a monk who warned the group of some powerful monsters causing a ruckus near the village they resided in. Where the group was going would be in the mountains nearby but they had traversed other lands as well so this wasn't a big deal to them.

"Hmm… from what the monk said we had to traverse a forest consisting of twists and turns which would then bring us to the mountain's entrance." One member of the group said, wearing an outfit that seems to have been stolen from a rich merchant and carried a Shakujo staff while also wearing a strange cloth around his right hand as well as beads.

"Are you sure this is the right way? We've been walking in this direction for quite some time." Another traveler commented on where they were going, a girl with her long black hair tied with a ponytail and wore a black skin-tight jumpsuit with a kanji written on her left shoulder that has a decided mainland flavor, pink armor plates made out of demon parts and a red sash around her waist for decoration.

"We should be in the right direction. After all, it is Miroku we're talking about here." A girl with long wavy black hair and wore a standard school uniform looked at the map handed to Miroku by a monk from earlier that day, although from the looks of it, they've been walking on the same path for several hours while another rather large man drew closer to Miroku.

"Come on Miroku! Are we going the right way or not?!" The large man had very long white hair that seemed to reach his kneecaps who wore a red garment and carried a sheathe carrying his weapon which is supposedly powerful.

"I know where we're going! The monk from earlier spoke of a powerful demon residing on a mountain which must be reached by a forest. There's no other way there!" Miroku attempted his explanation of what he heard from the monk to InuYasha but to to no avail. He was more annoyed than happy which is usually how this pans out but he had no intentions to head to the mountain on his own.

"Must be a fake. I don't see any mountains anywhere." A small fox demon commented on his surroundings with Miroku double checking the map he was given. However, when Miroku continuously checked his map and compared it to the landscape around him, the mountain was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in disbelief.

"Miroku, we were obviously deceived. Let's just head back to the village." Sango suggested with the others nodding in approval and began the journey back to the village they usually reside in. While the group were heading back, Miroku stayed behind and felt a very peculiar aura emanating from a forest several miles from where he was.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Miroku?" Sango asked Miroku who shook his head in disapproval and joined the group and went on their way back to the main village. However, after several minutes of walking towards the village a lightning bolt struck a forest with everyone looking towards the sky.

"What is that? What's going on here?" Miroku questioned what was going on as everyone saw a hole open in the sky and a burning object was seen crashing in the forest Miroku saw from earlier. The group quickly dashed toward where the object crashed in, unaware of what actually crashed in said forest.

"Let's go check it out, could be dangerous." InuYasha noted with the group nodding in agreement and dashed towards where the strange object crashed in. Meanwhile, another group consisting of only 3 people were considerably closer to the strange object than InuYasha's group who were several miles away.

"Milord, are we still in search of this strange object? It can't possibly be a demon. Could it?" A small imp-like creature with green skin, a hat and carrying a staff with two-heads asked his master whose expression remained the same. The large man had long white hair and wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. He wore a white kimono with a red and white cherry blossom crest at the collar and sleeves.

"Be quiet Jaken. We're-" Before Lord Sesshomaru could speak any more, he caught the scent of blood nearby and dashed in the direction he smelled it. In the distance, he found what appeared to be a human boy, wearing casual attire similar to that of Kagome Higurashi but where he was lying was a pool of his own blood. On top of that, a mysterious disk-like object was embedded into the ground directly beside him.

"These injuries… no human could have caused them. And those clothes… is he from the same world as that human girl whom InuYasha is infatuated with? Hmph. He's nothing…" Just as Lord Sesshomaru turned around to leave, his traveling companions caught up with him which included the small imp demon and a small child wearing an equally small kimono.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We finally caught up with you! Hmm? Who's that?" The small child name Rin points towards the boy with spiky hair and grievous injuries, lying on his chest. While she stared at the boy, Jaken came in from behind and saw the strange boy who was well, injured.

"A human, here? How did he get those injuries? Surely it wasn't the work of a human. Hmm…" Jaken pondered on the situation while Rin moved towards the boy, much to Jaken's annoyance and noticed even more grievous injuries.

"Lord Sesshomaru! He's dying! Please save him!" Rin pleaded with Lord Sesshomaru who was reluctant to save another human life. He had already revived Rin many months ago and was on his way to hunt down Naraku but upon turning his gaze to Rin, he could see how strangely concerned she was for a human she had never seen before.

"Rin, step aside." Lord Sesshomaru orders Rin who moves immediately and draws one of his swords, Tenseiga over the boy who was severely injured. However, Lord Sesshomaru could not see the demons of the Underworld, indicating he was in fact still alive and swung his sword on the boy and sheathed his sword.

"Let's go." With that, Lord Sesshomaru went on his way with Jaken and Rin following after him, possibly due to the fact he began hearing footsteps from a distance. After several minutes of running, InuYasha with Kagome on his back finally came across the object that fell from the sky but were surprised to find a boy here.

"A boy? InuYasha, you did say you caught the scent of blood which led us here, right?" Miroku asked his more powerful companion who immediately dashed towards the boy and took several glances. He was surprised there was a pool of blood beneath the boy but saw no injuries on him, not one.

"That's weird. He appears to be fine. Should we take him back to the village?" When InuYasha made such a statement, he let Kagome down who went towards the boy and checked his chest but as InuYasha thought, no injuries. It would seem a certain demon healed all of the boy's wounds when InuYasha's group dashed towards the boy.

"Well we can't very well leave him here. Sano, can Kirara carry him?" Sango nods at Kagome's question as the two carefully pick the boy up and place him on the back of Kirara while Miroku notices a shield embedded on the ground. Picking it up, he is taken aback by how surprisingly light the shield is and the group makes a swift return to the village.

After roughly 20min of traveling the group finally arrives at the village and enter a hut so may further examine the boy. After Miroku placed the shield by a wall, he starts by telling Kagome and Sango to fetch some water for the boy to drink. He then proceeds to start by taking off the jacket which is covered in blood much to his surprise and tosses it aside while InuYasha quietly stares at the boy.

"Why is his jacket covered in blood while his body seems perfectly fine…? Ah, I get it. It must have been Sesshomaru's doing." Miroku commented on what he saw while also earning a glare from InuYasha. Soonafter, Kagome and Sango return with two buckets of water and work together to wash off the blood stains on the boy's jacket while Shippo sits beside the boy.

"I wonder when he'll wake up." When he said those words, Kirara felt a strange need to jump on the boy's chest and lick his face. After several minutes, the boy begins to awaken with everyone else immediately giving him some space.

"Ugh… what? Where am I?" The boy opens his eyes and leans up a bit but feels a tingling pain on his lower back area and tries reaching for something to which isn't there at all. When he tried to stand up he felt a bit more pain to his back and fell backwards.

"Don't strain yourself! Your lucky Sesshomaru chose to save your life!" Sango utters a comment as she and Kagome continue to wash the blood from the jacket the boy wore. Upon noticing Kirara by his side, the boy pets the cat demon who starts purring and starts rubbing against his hand.

"I think Kirara likes you. I know this is sudden, but what exactly happened? How did you get injured?" When Sango asked the boy an important question, the boy begins feeling pain on his head and finds it difficult to recall what happened. When Kagome and Sango continue to wash the boy's jacket, he manages to stand up and walks over to the shield but Miroku grabs it first and proceeds to hand it to the boy.

"Thank you." The boy proceeds to leave but feels aching pains all over his body and falls one one knew with Kagome and Sango dropping the jacket in the bucket of water and dash over to the boy. They help him stand on his feet and walk him over to a bed made specifically for patients.

"You shouldn't be up and about just yet! You need to rest and recuperate!" Kagome worryingly says as she grabs some sheets and place them over the boy with Sango helping him get settled in bed with Miroku placing the shield back against the wall.

"Your right. Thank you. Your probably going to ask me what my name is… its Takuo." The boy introduces himself to the group as he settles in his bed and falls asleep in a matter of minutes. All the while InuYasha was staring at him from across the room, not liking the fact Takuo was being aided by both Kagome and Sango.


	12. The Inner Mind of Takuo

Hello all! Sorry for the wait, I meant to upload the chapter on Monday but these didn't quite work out that day. I was going to release 2 chapters this week but I ran into problems along way. As for next week, I won't be able to work on/upload chapters due to vacation. Once I get back I'll work on chapter 13. Here's chapter 12!

 _Chapter 12. The Inner Mind of Takuo_

Somewhere in an area where a beautiful sky resided in was a boy, lying on the ground seemingly asleep, unaware of his surroundings. When the boy began to awaken, his blue eyes slowly opened and managed to stand up on his two feet, much to his surprise but felt a great deal of relief and something else coursing through his body.

"What the…? I was injured, wasn't I? And how am I not feeling any pain? More so to the point, where exactly am I?" The boy fully opened his eyes and gazed at his surroundings, finding himself surrounded by a vast and bountiful grassland with some trees in the distance. Looking upwards, he saw the sky was completely devoid of clouds and found himself strangely joyful at such sights.

"Why am I here? I thought I was…" The boy, rather confused by his new surroundings, began to wander in a random direction, hoping to find at least one clue as to what this place is before he went crazy. But much to his dismay, the boy found nothing of significant importance, not one thing was what he was looking for, whatever that was. The boy promptly sat down to think about what this place is.

"How strange… no matter where I went, it's the same exact thing. Huh…" The black haired boy concluded, unable to find anything no matter which direction he went in. He sighed in disbelief and laid on the warm grass, unaware of what was to come in a matter of seconds.

"Your looking in the wrong area." A voice echoed from above, much to the boy's surprise who quickly jumped up on his feet, startled by the ominous voice heard from above. As he turn around however, a mysterious being basked in yellow light appeared in front of the boy who was shocked to see another being here.

"Just who or what are you? And this place… I've never seen anything like it before." The boy commented on the vast land in which he was residing in but was more surprised at how he's unable to figure out what gender the being is while at the same time confused as to why he's in such a place.

"I can sense your curiosity. You want to know what this place is and why your here. You also want to know why your injuries have dissipated and why you feel no pain from before. This place is what you wanted, correct?" The figure vaguely explained itself to the boy who was even more confused than before. Both at how the being seemed to know he was in pain and what it meant by the last sentence.

"Wha-? How did you know what I wanted to ask? And what did you mean by what I wanted?" The boy was quick to ask such a question with the being hovering over the boy and patted him on the head while also hovering over the ground.

"What this place is? I thought it would be obvious. This place… is your mind." Answered the figure did much to the boy's apparent confusion and sat on the ground. He attempted to think of what exactly this place is but came at a loss.

"Drrg! I can't figure out what this place is!" Takuo yelled in disbelief with the being hovering over and gently hugging Takuo from behind, much to his surprise. He could feel a great deal of calmness and warmth emanating from the being hugging him which gave him the need to smile.

"So your happy being here? That's good, very good. What you see around you, the grassland, the trees and the blue sky, this is all you. I know your still confused but you'll find out soon enough." The figure spoke to Takuo as it continued hugging him tightly until a strange yellow light began to glow brightly which overtook Takuo. When he came to be, he found himself in a new area.

"What is… this place?" Takuo inquired about the area and started moving around, seeing several PCs stacked towering high above him and found an assortment of wall scrolls, game posters and various toys which caught his attention. As he strutted about, the strange being from before appeared behind him, catching him by surprise yet again.

"Ah… I can see why this place changed. Your a self-esteemed gamer, anime watcher. How beautiful this place is." The being continued following Takuo as he wandered about the area, marveling at what he sees while attempting to recall why such a place changed. However, at the moment he moved to a certain area everything lit yellow light again and there he was in the same place as before.

"You see? Whether you believe it or not, this place, this world responds to your will and changes according to what you desire. It's rather interesting, really. But you probably should awaken, can't stay in one place for very long. If you want to return, well…" Before the being could speak to Takuo, another bright light overtook the entire area.


	13. Discussions and Thoughts

Hello everyone! I have returned from vacation which was awesome! To start things off we'll ((Hey hey! What about me?))... well… it would be better off if I were to work on the chapter while Neptune breaks the 4th wall… again. Without further ado, here is chapter 13.

Chapter 13. Discussions and Thoughts

"What's taking him so long to wake up?!" InuYasha angrily seethed around the hut much to the others annoyance which took place merely 2 hours after Takuo was taken in by Kagome and the rest. While it's true Takuo's wounds were repaired, his attire was not, thus it had to be replaced with attire similar to what is normally worn in the Feudal era.

"Calm down InuYasha. He must have went through a great deal for him to be this much exhausted. But what exactly caused it?" Miroku commented on the situation while Kagome and Sango finished cleaning Takuo's jacket and placed it near the shield that seemed to appear beside Takuo, as far as the others are aware of.

"This shield… I'm not familiar with the metal being used but it must be lighter than usual. Besides that, I really can't say. Perhaps this boy can tell us more once he awakens." Sango noted about the peculiar shield while she went over to grab some more towels. But for InuYasha who impatiently waited for the boy to awaken, there was something bothering him which Kagome immediately noticed but neglected to ask… until now.

"InuYasha? What's wrong? You've been giving this boy the evil eye ever since we picked him up." Kagome inquired of InuYasha who's annoyed look grew sharper the moment she asked such a question. He simply stared at the boy with a menacing glare and finally spoke after a short hesitation.

"I don't like it. A boy appearing out of nowhere while looking to be in bad shape and we're helping him just because he's in trouble?!" InuYasha grumbled about the situation while Miroku walked over to Takuo, seeing the same as before.

"InuYasha, we had no choice. If we had left him behind, he might have been murdered by demons. We couldn't let that come to pass. Perhaps this boy can tell us more about what happened once he awakens." When Miroku commented on the situation, InuYasha bolted outside but not before uttering something two sentences

"Yeah, well he might be a demon or one of Naraku's incarnations. I don't trust him." And left the hut InuYasha did with Miroku sighing at InuYasha's snide comment. Kagome sighed as well but Sango's expression changed if ever so slightly.

"Hmm… InuYasha does have a point. This could be another one of Naraku's traps. Hmm…" While Sango pondered about this situation, Miroku took this opportunity to make another perverted move on Sango and swiftly get's slapped across the face.

"Right right, sorry. On a more serious note, perhaps we should think about this situation for a little while longer." Miroku suggested with everyone but InuYasha who had left the hut agreed with Takuo still asleep on a spare bed.

Meanwhile, back in Hyperdimension Neptunia, Neptune and the others had recovered from the battle that occurred rather recently but were still surprised by the unknown phenomena that occurred.

"Just what happened? That attack was being held back but immediately afterwards, a two portals appeared out of nowhere and it would seem the villain disappeared along with the boy. Something about this just doesn't add up…" Noire pondered about the situation, pacing back and forth in her quarters. Just after the battle concluded, the hammer fell to the ground with no one able to move it from whence the battle took place.

Uni also felt the same about Takuo as Noire does but she wasn't the one who violently attacked him though, something she doesn't want to admit. True, she did witness Takuo save everyone from the True Heavenly Body magic spell, Sema, she refuses to accept that Takuo saved them.

"That boy… why was he even here? This isn't even his home and quite frankly, we can do without him!" Noire was particularly angry at Takuo not only because he harmed one of his friends but because he was hogging all the glory to himself. As for the CPU of Lowee, well… she was even angrier at Takuo than Noire was.

"Damn him! He comes here acting all nice and kidnaps Sakuya! Urrgh! Really pisses me off! Well, at least she's back here. She did return just after the battle ended." Immediately after the battle Blanc returned to her respective nation but was taking out her anger on several empty buildings. Her younger sibling, Sakuya, was abducted by Takuo in the past well from what she can tell and refuses to listen to what Sakuya wanted to tell her.

"I hope he never comes back! I swear if I see his face ever again, I'll kill him!" Blanc yelled at her ceiling with Rom and Ram watching from the doorknob and went on their way. The twins were equally angry at Takuo if not more as they cared deeply about Sakuya.

In Leanbox however, the CPU Vert has taken a rather… laidback attitude on the situation. Sure, she knew exactly what was going on but was told of what exactly happened through Sakuya and has since neglected to chase after him, even if he were to return.

"Oh my, this is getting fun. The opponent seems to know what he/she is doing. Ohohoho! This will be a great deal of fun!" As per the usual, Vert was playing her favorite online game, 4 Goddesses Online and was facing a rather tricky opponent while her Oracle, Chika, watched from afar. Chika heard about what happened, at least from Vert, but still can't seem to think the same as her beloved CPU.

"Oh my dear Vert… why don't you harbor any form of hatred towards that boy? Honestly…" Immediately after she said those words, Chika left the room with Vert glued to her video games. See for Vert, video games were more important to her than anything else, thus this situation meant nothing to her.

But back in Planeptune, well… true, the 4 nations did suffer some damage but it didn't amount to much with the CPUs helping the citizens repair the damage. Most of the nations are still in shambles but there isn't much they can do. As per the usual, Neptune slacked off work by playing her video games.

"Neptune! Come on, we have to help repair more buildings today!" Nepgear attempted to awaken her older sister but to no avail, much to Histoire's annoyance. The CPU of Planeptune only helped repair 1 out of 5 destroyed buildings while at the same time neglecting her paperwork.

"For the love of.. Neptune, the people need your help! Need I remind you we're supposed to be helping Lastation as well as Lowee. Honestly, it's always video games with you." Histoire annoyingly said with Neptune getting a strange feeling she might get kicked out again and begrudgingly goes out to help while entering her HDD form.

"Sigh… sis is always like this. I'm just glad everyone's ok." After the battle, Nepgear worried about the injuries everyone sustained only to fight out it was relatively minor. For some unknown reason, Nepgear couldn't find it within herself to bare hatred towards Takuo but the other CPUs and candidates, already hate the boy.

But yet, merely hours after the battle, the CPUs and candidates save for Nepgear, gathered in the Planeptune tower to discuss just what that boy had done. True, some of their opinions differed but one thing was certain: Takuo is dangerous and must be dealt with immediately before all is lost.

"Poor Takuo… I hope we don't have to kill him…" After the previous meeting, those who attended promised never to speak of what happened to Takuo and to keep it a secret from the outside world. Nepgear was very worried about Takuo but found it difficult to convey it into words, thus she kept it to herself.

Returning to InuYasha's world, everyone (save for Takuo of course) were discussing on how they should handle this situation. Kagome wanted to help the boy get better while Sango was more concerned about the origins of the shield, Miroku was thoroughly examining the situation and InuYasha was well, against helping the boy.

"What should we do? We can't just abandon him." Kagome seemed concerned about a boy she had never met before with InuYasha becoming jealous with Sango easily noticing this but keeps it to herself.

"Perhaps what should be done is we see if he's reliable." Miroku suggested with Kagome and Sango turning their attention towards him.

"What are you suggesting Miroku? That we take this boy in?! No way!" InuYasha protested but of course, the half-demon didn't have any better ideas and didn't want Kagome to tell him to sit again.

"Not necessarily. To see if he is needed, I propose we take him in but watch over him carefully and make it seem like we trust him. When he least expects it, we disappear from sight and see what happens when he's all alone. We'll see if he's someone we can trust." With this suggestion, Miroku got up and walked out of the hut, probably to do something perverted again. At the second he left, Takuo began to move a little with his eyes opening a bit.


	14. Awakening

Greetings everyone! Sorry for the er, not too long wait. Hehe. Anyways, I do hope everyone is enjoying the best fan fic I have ever written thus far! Well then, onto more pressing matters… ((No no! The people want to read the new chapter, not this author's note!)) your right. Let the chapter begin!

Chapter 14. Awakening

"Urrgh… ugh, my head. What happened…?" When Takuo finally came to, he took a look around, noticing the new environment he was in as well as those gathered around him. Attempting to stand up, Takuo immediately fell to his knees, a grand deal of pain surged throughout his entire body.

"Are you alright? You look a bit disoriented." A concerned Kagome inched towards Takuo with a towel but the boy declined with a simple gesture of his hand. Trying to recall what had happened before hand had come up with a blank, unable to recall much of what happened before he arrived in such a dimension.

"Huh… I feel an unusual pain surging throughout my entire body but I'm not sure what's causing it exactly. To answer your question I am doing well right now but that's about all I can say for now." Takuo flexed his right hand after answering Kagome's question, concerned with what had happened to him but knew not the answer to which he was seeking for.

"Could it be you were attacked by a demon?" Sango retorted but Takuo donned a confused expression on his face, unfamiliar with the term "demon" but thought he was attacked by a demon, unable to recall exactly what had happened.

"Hmm… I'm unfamiliar with this "demon" you speak of but if it is indeed a creature or monster, then it would make sense I would get attacked by such a creature. But where was I attacked? I don't see any injuries on me, no matter where I look." Takuo merely gazed around his body, searching for any injuries and further examined his body. However, he came at a loss, not a single injury was found on his body, not even a scratch.

"I think you were attacked a demon but after we found you, your injuries were healed. See? This is the proof." When Kagome picked up Takuo's jacket, the boy noticed several blood stains on it and looked away in disgust. Kagome slowly placed the jacket back where it was before, in a bucket full of water.

"Were you, perchance… cleaning my jacket while I slept?" Takuo, looking away from the horror, inquired about his jacket with Kagome silently nodding her head in approval, the boy noticing the look from the corner of his right eye.

"That's right. Me and Kagome both were cleaning your jacket. It's going to take another day or two to fully wash the blood stains away. It's only fitting we help a stranger in need." A kind Sango answered Takuo's question after placing her large boomerang weapon by the unusual shield to which Miroku could easily wield.

"How thoughtful. I greatly appreciate what you've done, I really do. But why are you helping me? We don't even know one another." Takuo, although was kind with his attitude, his choice of words at the end was less than adequate but the two girl's understood what he meant.

"What kind of people would we be if we didn't help a stranger in need? If we weren't kind, considerate people, we would have left you back at the forest. We were lucky enough to have someone who can smell people miles away." Kagome pointed to InuYasha who was less than happy to hear such a statement and grew annoyed but mostly directed it at Takuo.

"Is that all I'm good for?! And why the hell is this kid doing here?! We should be locating the Jewel Shards, not help every single human we come across!" InuYasha annoyingly added with only Kagome, Sango and Shippo knowing why he's so annoyed while Takuo does not, seeing as though he's not from this dimension.

"True, I didn't ask for anyone to help me, same for saving my life. But if that's how it is, then perhaps I should take my leave." Takuo proceeded to crawl on his hands and feet, moving towards the exit but was stopped by Kagome who had a worried look on her face.

"Please don't pay any attention to InuYasha. He's always like this. We've been meaning to ask you this, but what's your name?" Kagome asked in a calm tone, one Takuo felt was very familiar to him but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I see… well, the only name I can remember is Takuo. Everything seems to draw up a blank. Is this normal in this world or…?" When Takuo was answering the question, Kagome went towards InuYasha and yanked him by the ear, signifying just how ticked off she was at how he was treating Takuo.

"Ow! What the hell Kagome?! All I did was say we didn't need that boy! Seriously…" Having enough, Kagome said the secret words which caused InuYasha to pummel to the ground, face down with Takuo giggling at what he just witnessed.

"Are you kidding me?! Being subjugated as easy as Sit?! That's hilarious! Haha!" Takuo couldn't contain himself and began laughing hysterically with Kagome smiling at his change in expression but also felt a great deal of pain in-between his laughter.

"Yeah, that's something only Kagome's capable of. We're glad your feeling ok, well, your still feeling pain. But the pain will pass, just give it a few days." Takuo sighed at Sango's words but knew he had to remain in the hut for a while for the pain to dissipate. With Kagome continually telling InuYasha to sit, Takuo found it humerus but did the best he could to contain his laughter.

"Ehehe, heh… I shouldn't be laughing, it is rather painful. But I still don't understand where this pain is coming from. Was I perhaps, engaged in battle with someone? Hmm… nah. That can't possibly be the case." Takuo confusingly and vaguely stated as he took a glance around the small wheat-themed hut until he came across a large boomerang and small shield nestled against the wall next to Sango's prized weapon.

Crawling on his hands and feet, Takuo moved towards the two weapons but was more interested in the shield which had an interesting and familiar insignia on it. Picking up the shield, Takuo took a moment to look upon the shield and placed it back on the ground, face-down.

"Oh, the shield. We found you lying unconscious with the shield near you. Is it yours?" Thinking about the question Sango asked him, Takuo began to slowly recall a scene where it showed a vague image of him wielding said shield and nodded.

"My mind is still fogged, I'm still struggling to remember what else could have happened to me. Well I guess it doesn't matter. I'm grateful for what you've done for me, I really am." Smiling at his rescuers, Takuo went back to his cot, not knowing what else he could do at that moment other then attempt to recall what happened before arriving in this dimension.

However, InuYasha was still in a very bad mood, still not happy with this boy being here and acting so chilled and laid-back in this situation. But he had a feeling if he were to attack, Kagome would say _those_ words again, thus he neglected not to attack.

"Just stay here for now until your able to walk more easily. Ok?" After hearing those words leave Kagome's mouth, Takuo nodded at her words and looked down at his clothing, noting they were a bit tattered but it didn't seem to bother the boy in the slightest.

"Before anything else, I think it's time we properly introduce ourselves. My name is Sango and I hail from a slayer village and this is my demon cat, Kirara…" Sango went on to introduce her weapon, Hiraikotsu while Kagome, the girl in a school uniform not from this time, InuYasha the half-demon and Shippo the fox-demon. Miroku, the monk of the group was still absent but Sango decided to introduce him anyways.

"It is very nice to meet you all! I hope we can become good friends!" Takuo shook everyone but InuYasha's hand who repelled his away and dashed out of the hut, much to Kagome's annoyance. But those who were still in the hut let him be and anxiously waited for Miroku's return who had gone somewhere without saying anything.

"That Miroku… what's taking him so long? I'm going to go after him." Sango declares and leaves the hut but not before grabbing her weapon with Kirara following her and is soon followed by Kagome, leaving Shippo and Takuo alone in the hut.

"Hmm… interesting. Kagome and Sango leaving at the same time. Oh well, its none of my business. Back to doing no-" Before Takuo could finish his sentence, a loud rumbling is heard from outside. Takuo quickly leaves the hut and sees something very large terrorizing the village.


	15. Attack of a Demon

Chapter 15. Attack of a Demon

"This thing… what is it? Just what is this monstrosity?!" Takuo was face-to-face with a large crimson red demon wielding an abnormally large axe in his right hand and had two horns coming out of his mouth. The demon stood at least 55 feet tall and was terrorizing the village, causing destruction to the small houses while also being attacked by the villagers who used bows and arrows.

"Move child! The demon approaches." An elderly lady wearing an eyepatch over her left eye stepped in front of Takuo, wielding her bow and arrows and prepared to fire an arrow, the demon turning its attention to the two. When the elderly lady fired the arrow at the demon, it only caused a small injury on its left arm.

"ROOOAR!" The demon let out a loud roar and swung its axe down on the elderly lady but Miroku was quick to rescue her from a devastating blow which crushed much of the ground. Sango leapt in with her Hiraikotsu and swung it at the demon, damaging much of its left cheek with great speed and returned to Sango due to it being a boomerang from afar.

"Your going down!" Kagome said from afar as she readied her bow and arrows, carefully aiming for the middle of the head and fired, with a strange purple energy surrounding the arrow and struck the demon. However, the demon guarded itself with its left hand, causing it to disintegrate as a result of the power-enhanced arrow.

After getting the elderly woman named Kaede to safety, Miroku brought out 3 papers from his hand and threw them at the demon, causing blue flames to consume much of its left arm while InuYasha charged in blindly. The half-demon unsheathed his sword which transformed into a giant over-sized dog's fang with the hilt transforming into a large patch of fur as well.

"Oh nice, the weapon transformed. How did that happen though?" Takuo said with a stern expression with InuYasha charging at the demon without a battle plan and swung straight down but the demon was faster. It dodged to the left and swung at InuYasha using its axe, sending him flying only a few feet away.

"The sword that InuYasha wields is known as Tessaiga. It is a powerful weapon that can slay 100 demons in a single strike. Other demons and humans are incapable of wielding it." Takuo watched the battle drag on after Sango explained what the sword was, with InuYasha wildly swinging his sword at the demon but to no avail.

Backing away from the demon, InuYasha took on a different stance as he used both hands once more but aimed it directly at the demon from afar with Takuo confused as to why he would fight from a distance. "Take this! Wind Scar!"

A powerful yellow energy was released from Tessaiga, moving towards the demon with incredible speeds and made contact, basking the demon in such energy which resulted in an explosion that took down most of the buildings around the demon.

"InuYasha, you idiot! You almost destroyed the village!" Kagome berated InuYasha for his foolish attacks against the demon with InuYasha getting into an argument with Kagome over a rather petty reason. As for Takuo, well… he was completely dumbfounded by the sheer power of the attack and how the others valiantly defended the village while he did nothing.

"The Wind Scar is a powerful technique, capable of slaying a hundred demons in a single strike. Why has thou not help us in the defense of the village?" Lady Kaede approached the boy who is wearing casual but tattered clothing who didn't know what to say at the time, thus he remained silent. A few feet away from Takuo, Miroku caressed Sango's rear end, only to be slapped across the face.

"Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!" An annoyed Sango said, walking away from Miroku who was smiling the entire time, much to Takuo's confusion who was sitting in one spot, unable to move even a step.

"Idiot.. He never seems to change." The small fox demon named Shippo said with a sigh and as he glanced over to Kagome and InuYasha, the conversation with the latter telling InuYasha to sit and stomped away. Takuo didn't know what he should say to Kagome, seeing it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"We should probably head back. With the demon dead, the village can stay at peace… for now." Miroku suggested as he grabbed his staff and went towards the hut where the group would normally reside in with the others beginning to join in. Kagome and Sango walked together alongside Kirara and Shippo but noticed someone was missing.

"Huh… this place seems so… familiar to me. I can't quite put my finger on it. Strange…" Takuo was lost in his thoughts, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. When Miroku turned around, he saw Takuo slowly managing to stand up but was still on his knees, his legs were still not 100% recovered.

"Hey, you coming? Sorry, I didn't get your name yet." Miroku attempted to ask Takuo if he was coming but felt something strange was about to happen. InuYasha felt it too and dashed toward the dust that had begun to settle, seeing a towering figure emerge from the dust.

"No way! He survived my Wind Scar?! No. I know I hit him! I felt it! Wait, what's that?!" Just as InuYasha saw something from the left side, the demon took this opportunity to swipe at InuYasha with his axe, sending him flying through the forest. When the others, save for Shippo and Takuo, attempted to charge in, they noticed a similar looking demon standing beside the other.

"What just happened? We know he was hit directly by the Wind Scar and yet, it seems to have survived. My guess is the demon must have been obliterated by the attack but some parts of him was able to regenerate. But how did a second demon pop-up?" Miroku thought about the situation as Sango hopped on Kirara who turned into a sabre cat-like creature and attacked from above.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the demon on the right who whacked the attack away with his right hand and swung at Sango and Kirara with an axe but swiftly dodged the said attack. The boomerang returned to Sango who didn't seem to be taken aback by this demon.

"What the heck? Wait, so now there's two of the same demon? This doesn't make any sense, at least to me." Takuo made a rather pointless comment as the others engaged the demon in battle whose assault was relentless, trying to defeat the humans but they were out of its reach. However, when Sango riding on Kirara moved up, one of the demons happened to notice Takuo from a distance.

Gripping it's axe, the demon began to charge forth at Takuo who had no way of defending himself with Sango rushing to protect him. The boy attempted to defend himself but was sent flying towards one of the houses with a swipe of it's arm, with Takuo crashing through the wooden building. The sheer shock of the attack was enough to completely destroy it.

"Urgh! Ow!" Takuo struggled to recover from the blow but to no avail and slowly opened his eyes, seeing debris piled on top of him, essentially pinning Takuo down. He attempted to move some of the rubble using both his hands but this ended in failure as more debris fell on top of the other debris, making it more difficult for him to escape.

"Dangit, this isn't working! I have to try harder! But look at me! I'm so weak, weak…. I can't be of much help here…" Takuo began to think about how strong InuYasha is with him dashing towards the demon and successfully slashing it across the torso with Sango joining in as well. While the others were fighting the demon, Takuo struggled to escape by putting in even more force.

"Come on! I want to escape! No, I have to escape! Urrgh! Try harder!" Takuo yelled at himself as he put more force behind his fists and without even realizing it, the rubble began to move up even more so than when he first started..


End file.
